Gomennasai I'm sorry
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: Like fire and ice those two were. But when Nora leaves the human world leaving things unsaid between the two. Kazuma will come to terms that he had no one else. Angsty begining. Slight OOC and pillow fluff Chu !
1. Chapter one: Just remember to breathe

**Giomennasai**

* * *

Chapter one: Just remember to breathe…

I was very well known that Kazuma and Nora did not get along very well. From the first time that had met, they wanted nothing more then to kill each other. There ideals were as different as fire and ice, there mannerisms just the same. Their IQ, Kazuma's being much higher then Nora's. everything about them didn't match up, like trying to fit the wrong puzzle piece to another one. Yet some how, by fate or some cruel joke set by the Dark Liege. Kazuma and Nora were stuck together. Sure Kazuma could've gotten rid of Nora, but his placid and frequent excuse for not doing so was that he was having fun.

Looking at Nora like a child's new toy to b played with until he tired of that as well. Nora figured he only have to wait until he bored Kazuma. But it had seemed the young teen was bent on training him no matter who much the demon struggled and protested. It was a wonder how they couldn't have killed each other yet. Kazuma would drag Nora out at all hours of the night to go on some demons hunt, though never on a school night.

The seasons changed and fall was setting it. It was getting colder. After learning about the soul fragments and getting into deeper trouble with the resistance. The two still were at each other throats, with Kazuma announcing his growth spurt in being just as tall as Nora now ending the comment with an 'I forbid'. the two constantly picked on each other with malicious intent to purposely hurt each other. And after the seal spell had been broken on Nora once by the leader of the resistance and Kazuma could do nothing to stop him.

'_Your doggy couldn't hear your commands let alone obey! You couldn't help you familiar spirit in his battle'_

Luckily Nora had some how not drowned like Riven said he would have. Returning once more the power back to Kazuma, leaving his pride fractured along with it. Kazuma secretly breaking down inside with the knowledge finally dawning on him just how useless he was to Nora and the Dark Liege army. And he saw himself for what he truly was, an appointed babysitter for a demonic mutt so she wouldn't have to deal with him. He thought he could live with that, and he didn't really say much to Nora after the incident.

Though it wasn't until a day later when Kazuma stumbled into a private conversation between Lenard, Riven, and Nora on the roof of his school

"You want me to go back to demon world?" Nora questioned wearily. Kazuma stopped just behind the door, his presence undetected. He stood wanting to listen.

"You have to go back to the special facility" Lenard began. "It's a conclusion all members of the leader class came too" he finished in a stern tone. Nora growled in response much like the dog he was accused of being.

"So you guys are plotting to lock me up again!!" he spat angrily. Kazuma listened with his back towards the door, he didn't dare move. He didn't know what would happen if the easily angered Riven found him eavesdropping on an important conversation. "If we talk to the Dark Liege, we should be able to get your master servant contract dissolved" Lenard answered calmly trying persuade Nora. "Needless to say that doesn't make HIM happy…" Kazuma made a face. He guessed by him they meant well himself.

"Personally I have my hands full with Riven's rampages" Lenard pointed out.

"Hey don't put me in the same category as that mutt" Riven sighed indifferently. "Even is I can't restrain myself, at least I know who and what I am"

"You've never been on the receiving end of one of your attacks" Lenard informed Riven. "That's a different situation" Riven muttered. "Sir Nora gets taken over by his own magical power, the facility is the safest option for your own sake as well" Kazuma knew that had Nora. He knew Nora would pick to go back home to demon world and leave Kazuma behind. And he thought he was okay with that. He thought he had already excepted the fact that Nora would leave some day and forget all about him.

'_I've never had a pet before, it's worth all the pain to have a dog of my very own'_

Not wanting to hear what was going next he quickly left leaving the door hanging open, he walked towards the stairs to leave, he walked down the stairs unusually slower then some one should have. He watched his feet as he had exited down the steps, the trek seemed to last forever. He gripped his fists tightly at his side as he glared down that each step he took. Why did this hurt. He knew Nora would leave without a word, and he'd never see Nora again. It was better to walk away then to hang on to things you can't have. Kazuma knew that all to well.

"Kazuma-sama!" Hirasaka mused as she walked up the stairs, with Yano and Fujimoto, the had been heading to their next class. She froze at the furious look adorn on Kazuma's face, he was gnashing his teeth and gripping his fists tightly. Yano and Fujimoto never knew Kazuma with such a look of pure distaste and backed up a step. Knowing better then to be in his way at a time like this "Mr. President" she exclaimed grasping his arm, he merely stopped but never raised his head to look up at her, his two toned hair shielding his face.

"Kazuma-sama? What's the matter why are you making such scary faces?" she asked truly worried. Kazuma was the object of her obsession since she was younger, hence the reason she had joined the student council, to be closer to Kazuma. Though her affections seemed to go unnoticed by others she knew that Kazuma was smart enough to see. But he never said a word. And she took that as him rejecting her silently. All the times she had invited Kazuma on a date and all the times he had declined.

"Mr. president? Are you okay?" she asked him prying deeper.

_Are you okay…?_

No, no he wasn't okay. Kazuma could see that now. He was never okay, thanks to Nora. He was falling apart. Had he really fallen victim to Nora? Had he really fallen in love with the unruly demon. He was holding his breath now and he didn't know why. It hurt. Not the marking on his hand, but something else hurt, a knife through the chest. And an overturning sickness swelling in his stomach. Perhaps the stress was getting to him. He couldn't feel Hirasaka's grip on his arm anymore.

"Mr. President?" she asked again. "Hirasaka…let go" Kazuma growled out, her eyes widened but she gripped him tighter. "No! Kazuma-Sama, I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong? I'm your friend you can tell me anything?" she pleaded desperately. 'Just let me in' "Kazuma you can't do everything on your own! Acknowledging your weakness and accepting help is a strength too!" she reasoned. Kazuma didn't look up, didn't respond.

"Kazuma!" she pleaded again shaking his arm slightly to get a reaction and she got one. Though it was not the one she wanted. Kazuma snatched his arm away from her and quickly backed away setting his furious gaze on the shrinking girl and the boys behind her.

"You don't know what the fuck your talking about!" Kazuma snapped. And he had surprised himself, he couldn't ever remember screaming at anyone. Not even Nora, not the Dark Liege, not Riven. No one. He didn't want to. But he couldn't stop himself. Hirasaka's eyes widened at his sudden explosion, Yano and Fujimoto terrified at the sound.

"Ka..zuma?" She stammered. "Just shut up!" Kazuma yelled at her. He was furious and he was hurt. He just wanted to be left alone. But the anger had been building up for a while and with no place to escape, it had forced it's way out. "Stay out mf my fucking life you worthless whore! Don't act like you know about me! You don't know me! I'm not so pathetic as to not be able to take care of my own problems! I don't need your help!!" he screamed. He couldn't remember what else he had said but all he could remember was Hirasaka falling to her knees and sobbing during his tirade. And when he had calmed down some what only then had he realized just what he had done.

Yano and Fujimoto kneeled next to Hirasaka trying to console her, she was sobbing hard into her hands. "Hira…" Kazuma began. He had really done it now. Was Nora really the reason for his acting like this, had Nora pushed him that far? No he wouldn't blame his own sick problems on some one else, no matter who they were. It was always his fault.

"HEY!" Nora snapped as he ran down the stairs having heard Kazuma screaming at Hirasaka on his way down the stairs. Kazuma's eyes widened. The last person he ever wanted to see at this moment. The silver haired demon looked down at the crying girl at his feet then he glared up at Kazuma. "What kind of sick bastard are you? How could you treat Hirasaka like that?" Nora questioned angrily. He didn't know why he had cared enough to ask, but he guessed he was concerned. He had never heard Kazuma so angry before and at Hirasaka of all people. All she ever did was try and make the president happy, though it was hopeless. Kazuma was an emotionless fiend, more devilish then any demon.

Nora's anger quickly died off, his eyes widened as he stared at Kazuma. "You…your crying?" he mumbled in shock. Kazuma raised his hand to his eye feeling the wet stream on his cheek. How long had it been since he had cried? To long. So why was he crying now? Kazuma glanced up at Nora, the demons expression flabbergasted.

"Kazuma…are you alright?" Nora whispered as he took a step around Hirasaka towards Kazuma who stood further down on the steps. The two toned haired boy had trouble seeing straight, his vision was blurry from his silent tears. Nora has stopped a few steps away from Kazuma staring at him with an curious stare. Kazuma parted his lips saying nothing for a moment. "No" he chocked out.

The silver haired demon was taken back that Kazuma would admit-even it was reluctantly- that was wasn't alright. His hands lingered at his side before they slowly reached up, coiling around Kazuma and pulling him into his body. His arms squeezed the human teen, Kazuma burying his face in Nora's collar bone. He noticed how much he had really grown, he was tall enough to be face to face to Nora. Though at this moment he chose to hide his face in Nora's soft green jacket. The silver haired demon held him there placing one of his hands on the back of Kazuma's head running it through his hair. He knew all he was doing was trying to comfort the human teen, but he felt something stir up in his stomach while he was holding Kazuma like this. He noticed how his chest would tighten when Kazuma got hurt in a fight.

Kazuma pulled back a bit, feeling the movement Nora had loosened his grip on the younger boy. He had seemed to have collected himself to a point were he wasn't crying anymore. The silver haired demon brushed away the tearstains. Should he really be going back to demon world and leaving Kazuma like this? That's right. He knew he had to leave, he was hurting Kazuma with the magic use, disorienting his life beyond recognition he had to leave. To protect Kazuma from being swallowed up by the power that would soon engulf Nora.

Kazuma needed to be as far away from him as possible.

"Sir Nora" Lenard cleared his throat, Nora glanced over his shoulder at them, his arms still loosely holding Kazuma. Riven was standing next to Lenard with a blank expression. "Sir Nora, finish your goodbyes, it's time to go" Lenard whispered. Nora made a face. He was reluctant to go, he felt Kazuma squirm out of his grip with an indignant expression.

"Your leaving? Bout time" Kazuma spat. His heart shattered, but he refused to show it. He just wanted to crawl into a small space and die. Nora made a face back at Kazuma. "Guess the Dark Liege misses her stray dog, better going running back with your tail between you legs" Kazuma grumbled.

"Yeah…I guess I'd better" Nora spat turning and walking away, Lenard and Riven fallowing. Kazuma turned on his heel and headed in the opposite direction, he was breaking apart. He tried to hold himself together as he walked straight for the exit of the school. He stopped at the doors of the school staring down at his feet, he busted open the doors loudly taking off in a sprint towards his home. Running should help him forget, he would be to tired once he was done to remember Nora. Wouldn't he?

Nora glanced over his shoulder at the spot where Kazuma now had vacated. He slowly adverted his head towards the floor as he walked between Lenard and Riven, the two general class demons glanced at him from the corner of their eyes.

_It's over now…wasn't it?_

* * *

R & R!! Yeah I know made Kazuma waaaaay out of Charter but i felt like writting something angsty...XD


	2. Chapter 2: Just die already

**Gomennasai**

* * *

Chapter two: Just die already

Kazuma slammed his door shut behind him, he panted breathing heavily inside his room. He was tired, good right? A single tear ran down his face, it was the first of many. Nora had abandoned him, least he had said goodbye. Sort of.

The middle school student slide down the door until he was sitting, he pulled up his knees and hugged them burying his face in his knees. His silent tears fell into chocked sobs that he tried to hold back. Remembering flash backs of all the times he had with Nora. Little being a pleasant thing, very little. But for the brief moments when things had been okay between them, he cherished those the most. He remembered the bad times, the insults and arguments. Nora's punk ass attitude. He chuckled to himself wiping his tears away. Then it had dawned on him, Nora had said…Goodbye. For good.

**I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like**

**Is it over yet, in my head?**

Nora sat under the tree in the special facility. He had once more been locked up in this room again. For how long he wouldn't know. Possibly for the rest of his life. Though he didn't care as much as he thought he would. So long as Kazuma was put of the war and kept safe. He leaned back against the bark of the tree watching the rapid river flow by.

His thoughts kept on lingering back to Kazuma. That time back when he was standing in the river in human world trying to see the magical thread again. He remembered being harassed by those kids. He smiled a little to himself, he remembered glanced up at Kazuma after had had said _'I forbid' _almost drowning him.

**I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind**

**Is it over yet? I can't win**

Kazuma hadn't moved form his room for a whole two days. He was to depressed and shattered to even crawl out of his bed, getting no sleep and only sobbing into his pillow. Locking his door and never letting anyone see him, his dreams were nightmares, teasing him with Nora still being there smirking at him, and when he walked towards then chased after him. He never closed the gap between them. Then Nora would turn and walk away.

He was fighting, fighting for some tangible reason to keep living. Had his whole life really been nothing without Nora? His phone rung in his room, he made no move to answer it, he only laid in his bed feeling hungry but to poignant and heart broken to crawl out of bed. The answering machine soon picked it up.

"Hey Kazuma-Sama, It's Hirasaka-Chan. Listen…I'm sorry for prying into your life. It was wrong of me? I guess your sick today so I'll bring your homework by later okay. Bye"

**So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left**

**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes **

**I'm going all the way, get away, please**

"Why are you apologizing Hirasaka?' Kazuma whispered to himself. "I'm the one…who should be saying that I'm sorry" a single tear ran down his face and he hide his face in the pillow again.

Hours later Hirasaka had dropped by with Kazuma's homework. But Not even when Hirasaka had stood outside his door would he get up and unlock the door. So after some honest effort she slide the papers under his door then saying goodbye.

Goodbye.

What an ugly word.

Kazuma sniffed to himself as he had cried again. Everyone would walk out of his life without them ever knowing just how much he loved them. He sobbed quietly into his pillow. He was fighting for a reason to keep on living, but his opinions, were running thin.

Days past by again with him never leaving his room. His parents had tried to brake in but he had locked the door with a dead bolt from the inside. Making their attempts in vain and useless. He couldn't tell them, that he was crying because he loved a man who didn't love him. A man loving another man was a sin. A sin that he deserved to be punished for.

He hadn't been in school for a straight week. He barely ate anything, his lack of energy now from starvation. "I'm so sorry" he whispered silently to his parents, to Hirasaka, to Yano and Fujimoto and to Nora. The phone rung again for the sixth time that day, the answering machine picked up the call once more.

"Kazuma…please pick up your phone…you haven't been in school for days, you parents are worried…I'm scared for you Kazuma please!" Hirasaka sobbed over the phone. "Please Kazuma! Let us know your going to be okay! Please don't hurt yourself Kazuma! I'm so scared….please pick up the phone…call me back please…at least tell me your okay" she begged sobbing. Kazuma rolled over slowly and reached out for the phone. It wasn't right to do this to Hirasaka. He answered the phone.

"Hira…" he stopped as he heard the buzz over the phone. She had hung up or he had missed her. He let the phone fall to the floor and he laid back down in his bed. "I'm so tired of fighting…"

**You take the breath right out of me**

**You left a hole where my heart should be**

**You got to fight just to make it through**

**'cause I will be the death of you**

"Nora! Nora!" The Dark Liege pestered him, she was getting irritated with his lack of focus and lazy behavior. Nora just sat there under the tree staring down at the grass, he'd sheepishly glance up at the Dark Liege every now and then. "Honestly, what's gotten into you, you don't want to train anymore, you pick at your food. You don't argue with Riven or any one any more! You just sit there" she huffed. He looked down at the grass again.

"I'm sorry…I'm not feeling well" Nora mumbled. The beautiful women's face was sullen. "Nora…" she whispered quietly. "Nora…well I hope you start to feel better" she whispered as she turned slowly to leave. She had no idea what to do, never had she been put in this situation, and Nora was to stubborn and would never tell her what was wrong.

"Kazuma…" Nora muttered to himself. He wondered just what Kazuma was doing right now, was he happy was he sick? Was he hurt? Was he sad? Was he…missing him…as much as he had been? Nora buried his face in his knees. "Kazuma…"

**This will be all over soon**

**Pour salt into the open wound**

**Is it over yet? Let me in**

Kazuma laid in his bed hearing the heavy down pour of rain pounding relentlessly on the roof of the house. He opened his eyes glancing up at the open window, the wind blew harshly throwing the Curtin around, he sat up on his knees in his bed and pulled the window closed. He stayed like that staring out the window at the heavy down pour, thunder cracked and lighting was seen just before the strike lighting up the sky.

He looked away from the window glanced over at the broken wrist collar on his nightstand by the bed. He had collected it all after it had shattered, all the pieces metal and the leather strap. He carefully picked up a metal shard and stared at it. He just wanted to die already. He placed the metal close to his wrist when the phone had started ringing he watched it dully, he watched until the answering machine picked it up again. And like he had thought it was Hirasaka again.

"Kazuma…please…don't…" she sobbed. "Please don't do this to yourself…come back to us. I don't know what's wrong but please don't do anything rash, use your head. It's that…it's that what you always told me?" she chocked out. Holding the metal piece he reached out and place it back on the desk. He made no move to answer the phone.

Later that night. Much later. Probably around one o'clock well then maybe it wasn't late then perhaps early. Kazuma hadn't the slightest idea. He was so tired and hungry. He glanced over at his phone.

**So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left**

**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes**

**I'm going all the way, get away, please**

Hirasaka laid sleeping in her bed, she had cried herself to sleep that night. Grieving over Kazuma's well being. His parents said he was still alive, that he would only come down to eat something. Though it was never much. He wouldn't say anything and he'd ignore anything his parents said to him.

"Ka…zuma" she mumbled in her sleep. The phone rung, she hadn't heard it.

"_Hirasaka…It's me Kazuma…I'm…I'm just calling to tell you that I'm okay" _the brunette girl jumped from her sleep quickly realizing who was calling. She jumped out of bed almost falling over and snatching the phone up.

"Kazuma!" she gasped hopeful. There was a long pause. "Kazuma!"

'_Yeah…' _Kazuma whispered. "Kazuma! Your alright" she said happily, tears coming to her eyes, and soon she was sobbing over the phone. "I was so sacred…that…that I'd never see you again" she sobbed. _'…I know…' _he whispered back.

"Kazuma I'm so glad your okay, please…why are you acting this way?" she begged. 'Please…don't cry' he muttered. She tried to stop and wipe away her tears, only managing to halt her sobbing into silent tears. "Kazuma…what's the matter?" she asked. There another long pause.

'I…' Kazuma began. He sounded like he was struggling with the words. He sounded exhausted. 'I'll be okay…don't worry about me…' he whispered. "Kazuma" she begged. 'I have to go no Hirasaka, you should get some sleep'

"NO! Kazuma! Please don't hang up!" she begged.

'Goodbye Hirasaka…' the line went dead and she dropped the phone on the floor with a noisy clatter.

**You take the breath right out of me**

**You left a hole where my heart should be**

**You got to fight just to make it through**

**'cause I will be the death of you.**

Kazuma sat on the edge of his bed staring down at the phone in his hands, he then set it on the bed and stood up, his body trembling. It was hard to stand up right, he was to tired. He stumbled towards the nightstand for the sharp metal blade, he had finally said it. The most revolting work in any langue. Goodbye. And that was all he wanted to say goodbye to it all, he wanted to leave his shell and take nothing with him. Leave all the shame and the pain. All his regret and his heart throbbing sadness in his shell to rot. He picked up the blade and held it in his hands.

"I guess…this is goodbye…"

**I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating**

Nora laid in his bed wide awake, staring up at the ceiling over his head. His phone rang shattering the quiet of the night. He grumbled indigently as he sat up in his bed and retrieved his phone from his night stand. "Who the hell?" he answered in a growl. "Nora-san!" Hirasaka called over the other end of the line. She sounded panicked. Nora wrinkled his nose.

"Hirasaka?" he questioned. "What?" he glanced over at the clock. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he snapped.

"Nora please! It's Kazuma" She sobbed. Nora's eyes widened. "What?" he asked quickly. "What's wrong with Kazuma?" he pressed. She only sobbed over the line. "Hirasaka!" Nora growled. "What's wrong?"

"P-please Nora…save Kazuma! I'm scared…I'm scared that he's going to hurt him self!! Please! Nora I don't know what to do!" Nora's eyes widened, his grip on the phone loosened until he dropped it. Some how he felt this had all…been his fault from the start.

**You take the breath right out of me**

**You left a hole where my heart should be**

**You got to fight just to make it through**

**'cause I will be the death of you **

* * *

**R&R! The song used was Breathe by Breaking Benjamin XD anyway this isn't the end I plan on writting the fist REAL Nora lemon XD! I hope you'll stick around to read it XD LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3: Breathe into me

**Warning! Nora and Kazuma LEMON! Oh yeah and I guess i forgot to disclaim....I don't own Nora....XD but if I had......**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: Breathe into me**

Nora had never ran so fast in his life. After forcing the Dark Liege to send him back to the human world he had to run the dark streets trying to recall were Kazuma's house was. The Liege had been reluctant to send him at first but he very little time to explain the matter and only screamed at her to send him to human world. Which lead him to where he was now. Racing through the empty streets searching for Kazuma's house, he had hit a familiar road after a long sprint. He remembered where he lived from here. He raced up the streets skirting corners and running out into traffic.

It hadn't taken him long to reach the large Magari home. As it had been before it was surrounded by strange humans and ridded with traps.

Nora having ran through the house, racing down a hallway, one of many. He smelled what he was looking for. He smelled Kazuma and blood. His eyes widened as he stopped at a closed wooden door, he grasped the handle and tried to open it but the dead bolt stopped him. "Damn…KAZUMA!" Nora yelled from the other side of the door, he got no answer. He stepped back and kicked the door in, it shattered off the dead bolt.

Kazuma looked up from his place on the floor, he was sitting on the wooden floor in a small puddle of blood. The stream of blood flowing from his slit wrist, the blood stained piece of metal laying across from him, tears streamed down his face from his dead looking eyes. "Kazuma" Nora trailed off quickly coming to his side kneeling before him.

"Kazuma…?" he questioned, the human teen let his head fall sobbing quietly to himself. The silver haired demon quickly went off to the bathroom grabbing clean towels and returning back to the sobbing boy's side. He ripped up the towels and used them to wrap around the teens slashed wrists. He applied some pressure to try and stop the bleeding. Nora then wrapped his arms around the boy rubbing gentle circles on his back, Kazuma reached his wrapped hands and wrists up to hold Nora in return sobbing into his shirt.

He had never expected Nora to have shown up like this, and it made him feel sick to have anyone see him in such a pitiful position. He buried his face in his collar sobbing lightly into the fabric of Nora's shirt. Cerberus stroked Kazuma's hair before kissing the side of his head. "Kazuma…why? Why did you do this to yourself?" Nora asked gently knowing that if he pushed Kazuma to far he would push away.

The two toned haired boy squeezed Nora gently in reaction to his question. "I…" he croaked. He swallowed hard his tears soaking through the demon's shirt. "I…I…I loved you!" Kazuma chocked out holding Nora tighter sobbing into his shoulder. Nora's two toned eyes widened a fraction at what Kazuma had just said. Kazuma knew what Nora's reaction would be, he'd shove him away and insult Kazuma some more for being gay. "I…thought I could…go on and the feeling would go away" Kazuma whispered through sobs. "I…But…it didn't! and then…you let me!" Kazuma yelled into his shirt. Nora embraced him tightening his grip around the younger boy. He had never known Kazuma had ever felt that way.

Nora moved away from Kazuma gently pushing him back by his shoulders. Kazuma twisted his eyes shut. Here it comes. Rejection. Nora leaned in pressing his mouth firmly against Kazuma's quivering lips, the kiss was full of fervor and obsession. Kazuma's eyes snapped open staring wide eyed into the distance. Nora was kissing him. And not a chaste and innocent, it was zealous. His tongue slipping out tracing over Kazuma's frozen lips.

The human teen parted his lips fading into the kiss little by little, his eyes becoming half lidded as he kissed back. Nora's dived his tongue into Kazuma's mouth flicking around Kazuma's hesitant wet muscle. Kazuma titled his head upwards pressing his mouth harder into Nora's letting the demon nip his bottom lip nibbling and sucking on his lower lip. The human teen moaned, his body heating up as the soul searing kiss continued. The silver haired demon squeezed Kazuma's shoulders before pushing him back into the floor, he broke away from Kazuma the two panting in need of air.

"If…you don't try resisting a little more Kazuma, you know what I might do…don't you?" Nora mumbled quietly. The human teen gripped the back of Nora's shirt, he then reached his head up pressing his lips against Nora's own mouth again. Needing no more of an invite the demon pressed Kazuma back down into the floor again pressing his frame against Kazuma's receiving a soft moan.

Nora kissed around the corners of his mouth trailing down his jaw line, Kazuma gripped Nora's shirt pulling him closer. The silver haired sucked and kissed the spot under Kazuma's ear searching thoroughly for the younger's sensitive spots. A hand came up to unbutton the collar of the latter's shirt, his hand easily undid each button until he had Kazuma's shirt hanging open reveling his supple chest and stomach. Kazuma groaned as Nora trailed his hand along his quivering abdomen slowly moving dangerously low.

Kazuma gasped when Nora nipped his nipple tracing his wet muscle over the peek. The latter bit his lip as his back arched up to meet Nora's teeth. Leaving love bites across his once perfect skin as he moved up again scraping his teeth over the veins on Kazuma's neck, his hand rested at the hem of the two toned haired pants.

"Mmmm" Kazuma moaned feeling the heat of Nora's hand near the junction between his legs. "Hmmm N-Nora" he groaned, Nora sucked had on the nape of Kazuma's neck receiving another strangled gasp. He was feeling hot blooded, something was tumbling in the pit of his stomach, his hands gripping the fabric of Nora's shirt tightly. Nora spoiled him with harsh bites and kisses against a sensitive spot on his neck, Kazuma shuddered feeling Nora's other free hand came up to tease his nipple in sync with his bites. Kazuma gasped and arched his back dragging his fingers down Nora's back trying collect himself.

The hand that had been idly lingering near the hem of Kazuma's pants eased it's self under the waist band coming in contact with the aroused member, Kazuma gasped his back arching again his eyes twisting shut.

"Shit…" Kazuma ground out as Nora teased his throbbing member, Nora smiled into the crook of the latter's neck. He kissed his neck flicking his tongue out and tracing his it up over his jawbone finding his mouth again. Their tongue's tangling together again, saliva streaming from the corner of Kazuma's mouth, Nora stroked Kazuma lovingly earning moans against his mouth. Kazuma knew they were going to go further, and even though he was drowning in himself he was unaware. "N-Nora" Kazuma whimpered against his lovers mouth panting slightly, Nora kissed the corner of his mouth before breaking away breathing heavily as he stared down at Kazuma. "Unhhh S-stop that!" he snapped Nora still touching the junction between his legs, Nora stilled for a moment though still holding his hot member.

Kazuma remembered that Nora had busted the lock off his door, and sure as hell didn't want to do it right in front of the open door where everyone could see him.

"The…bathroom" Kazuma whispered. "T-there's a lock on the door. Nora pulled his hand from Kazuma's pants and wrapped his arms around him scooping him up and carrying him off to the bathroom. He pushed the door open with his foot and carried Kazuma into the bathroom setting Kazuma on the counter by the sink, reluctantly he left him there and moved back to the door carefully closing it and twisting the lock. Nora then looked back at Kazuma with a smirk, Kazuma's breath was labored but he smiled anyway as Nora walked back over to him. The silver haired demon leaned over the counter between Kazuma's legs his hands coming up pulling the white shirt down over his shoulder. He then scrapped his teeth over his collar bone nipping at the heated flesh. The two toned boy reached up tangling his fingers in the demon's silver hair, pulling out the hair ties letting his silver hair fall out of there ties.

Nora reached one of his hands down to touch the fabric covering Kazuma's heated member receiving a small groan. The latter reached his hands down tucking them under the hem of Nora's black shirt before pulling up on it trying to remove the distracting article, Nora broke away for seconds helping Kazuma remove the shirt. The two toned boy threw the short aside, his arms coming up to rest on Nora's shoulders and wrapping around his neck. The silver haired demon smiled at Kazuma his hands staying at Kazuma's sides. "…What?" Kazuma asked wearily getting uncomfortable under the demons stare.

"You…have beautiful eyes" Nora cooed his hand coming up to brush a strand of damp hair from his face, Kazuma's eyes widened slightly at the comment. "Did…you hit your head?" Kazuma mumbled glancing away from the demon. Nora grinned and pressed his lips gently against Kazuma's cheek. "No…I don't think I did…I love you Kazuma" Nora whispered trailing kisses down to his collarbone. Kazuma made a sound of approval as the spoiling touches continued, he was sweating now.

His pants were getting to tight, he was getting to hot and sticky. If their foreplay continued any longer he was going to lose it. "N-nora" Kazuma whimpered. Nora broke away from him. "Take me…" Kazuma murmured. Nora swallowed and gave him a quick kiss before moving away to remove his pants, he un clasped his belt first pulling it out through the loops and tossing it aside. Kazuma slide off the counter carefully his trembling hands fumbling with the button to his jeans, needless to say he was having much difficulty.

Nora approached Kazuma his hands coming down to help him, Kazuma's face heated up noticing that Nora was completely naked standing shamelessly in front of him. Within seconds he had the pants unbuttoned and tucked his hands under the waist band of his pants and underwear, he slowly pulled the articles of clothing down letting them drop to his ankles. Kazuma stepped out of his pants moving closer to Nora, the silver haired demon wrapped his arms around the latter and kissed his lips. Nora gently directed Kazuma to lay on the floor, he draped his body over the latter kissing his neck again. Kazuma arched his back whimpering. "Nora!" he snapped panting heavily. Nora smiled down at him kissing his chest before he placed his fingers near Kazuma's entrance.

"Impatient are we?" he kissed Kazuma's chest again. "I'm sorry…but this is going to hurt…" Nora offered before he pushed his two fingers into Kazuma's entrance, the latter gasped his back arching at the burning pain. Nora sisored his fingers stretching the latter's entrance, Kazuma moan in pain slowly the pain was ebbing away after Nora had added the fourth finger, once finding Kazuma prepared and stretched out enough he removed his fingers gaining a whimper from the boy under him. Nora brushed Kazuma's hair from his face. He leaned over the latter watching his face as he slowly pushed himself inside, Kazuma's back arched as he cried out in pain. Nora stayed buried deep inside of Kazuma, he felt himself being crushed in the heat as he tensed up. Nora gasped panting heavily. "K-Kazuma…" Nora ground out, the latter tried to relax his muscles, Nora stayed still letting Kazuma adjust to him.

"Nora…" Kazuma whimpered wrapping his hands around him. "I'm…okay" he whispered. Nora was hesitant but slowly pulled out and carefully pushed back inside, Kazuma bit his lip as silent tears streamed down his face. It hurt so much. Nora stopped again unable to keep going, Kazuma's face was twisted up in pain and he was crying. He didn't want to hurt him anymore.

Kazuma looked up at Nora through his tears. "Why did you stop?" he gasped. "I…" Nora muttered. "If it hurts…you …you don't have to do this…" he murmured. Kazuma smirked as he pulled himself up his lips lingering close to Nora's. "It's…a little late for that now" the two toned boy whispered. Nora slowly eased out and pushed himself back in again. Kazuma gasped out in pain, and Nora hesitated. "N-no…K-keep going. I'm okay" Kazuma panted. The silver haired demon drew out again and pushed himself back inside hilt deep, his pace picked up slowly. Kazuma gripped Nora's back his nails digging into his flesh as the silver haired demon now pounded into him. Kazuma screamed out when Nora had hit a spot, his finger digging in deeper. Nora had noticed the change in the sound that Kazuma had made, it sounded like he had liked it. He thrust in again searching for the spot, he found it again earning another pleasurable half scream from Kazuma. He aimed for the spot and pounded into it everything time, Kazuma arched his back gripping his back hard. "N-Nora" he cried out.

Nora grunted as he thrust back in hitting the spot again, his hands gripping Kazuma's waist. "N-Nora…I'm g-going too…" Kazuma whimpered painfully between screams and crying out. "S-same" Nora ground out clutching Kazuma's hips as he thrust deeper into him. Kazuma writhed under Nora twisting his eyes hut trying to collect himself and last longer, though he had been fighting another losing battle. "Nor-AHH!" his back arched upwards at his orgasm, his eyes dilated as he screamed. Nora only made it a few more thrusts before he released inside of the latter, he gasped and his body fell draping over Kazuma. Both of them trembling at their orgasms, they panted heavily trying to regain a little of their strength, after resting for a few moments and controlling there breathing again Nora pulled out of Kazuma, the two toned boy hugged Nora tightly in his arms.

Nora smiled at him and kissed his forehead before wrapping his own arms around Kazuma picking him up in his arms and carrying him to the door. Kazuma reached out being the one to unlock the door, he then reached down grasping the handle and pulled open the door. Nora carried Kazuma into the room carefully setting the sore but satisfied Kazuma in the bed, he left the teens side to close the door firmly. He then returned to the bed a crawled in along side Kazuma, the two toned haired boy sat up wincing in pain as he pulled over covers over himself and Nora. The silver haired demon then encircled his arms around the younger squeezing him tightly. Kazuma nuzzled into Nora letting his eyes close. "Gomenasai Kazu-San" Nora whispered. Kazuma opened his eyes, the lashes tickling Nora's throat.

"No Nora…I'm sorry…I should have-" Kazuma muttered by was silenced when warm gentle lips pressed against his own for a quick kiss. "I'm never leaving again" Nora promised him kissing his forehead then the corner of his mouth. The two toned haired boy smiled and buried his face in his collarbone.

"I love you"

* * *

R&R! LOVE YOU!


	4. Chapter 4: Let me be with you

**Gome****nosai**

Epp! Eh sorry for not up dating in a while. I tend to write out more then one chapter at a time and post them up all at once. Hey more for you to read. Anyway enjoy

* * *

Chapter four: Let me be with you

Nora woke in the early morning with a yawn and a stretch, his sleep filled eyes eased open as he rolled over almost rolling over onto Kazuma who was still fast asleep in the bed next to him. The dual eyed demon smiled to himself before he placed a small kiss on the sleeping boys cheek. Kazuma stirred but stayed fast asleep. The demon laid there for a while before his stomach growled and he made a face to himself. He then carefully crawled out of bed making sure not to wake Kazuma. He cautiously pulled on his underwear and his jean pants not bothering to zipper or button them before he left the room.

Cerberus walked down through the huge mansion walking down the halls, the lights were still out and it was dark. Perhaps he had awoken earlier then he had previously thought. He turned a corner, well where he thought a corner was. Instead he ran nosily into a door. "Ouch" he grumbled turning to carefully walk down the maze of halls and corridors.

Finally he had reached the kitchen after running to an array of objects and walls. He thought he might have broke a vase or an armor what ever it had been. He rummaged through the fridge for something to eat, he hadn't bothered to turn on the kitchen light, the light from the fridge was enough for now.

The lights suddenly snapped on and Nora whirled around meeting a silver blade inches form his face. His eyes dilated as he looked up seeing Kazuma's dad standing there holding the blade. He was wearing a robe over his pajama. Kazuma's mother was hiding behind him, though she was smiling now and move out from behind me. "OH! Honey it's Nora-Inu!" she mused. Nora waved awkwardly before pushing the blade away from his face. "How have you been honey? Are you eating well?" she asked happily.

"Ummm well enough" Nora said after clearing his throat. Shinichiro made a face at the silver haired demon. Probably wondering what the hell Nora was doing in his house at such an hour and half naked at that. "What are you doing here?" the older man asked in a husky tone.

"Well…I um…sleepover?" he lied inelegantly. Kazuma's mother smiled happily at him. "Welcome home Nora! Kazuma said that you moved away" she pouted. "I was so sad and Kazuma…Is Kazuma okay?" she asked a little worried. Nora bit his lip. "Ummm there was something wrong?" he had decided it best to play dumb for the time being. Yes he knew that Kazuma was an emotional wreak when he got there and was even on the verge of suicide but his was alright now. And his parents didn't need to be worried anymore. Kazuma was going to be fine from now on. Kazuma was okay. He's okay. He's okay. His mother smiled happily at Nora. "Oh I'm glad"

"What's going on?" Kazuma's sleep drowned voice asked from behind his parents, Shinichiro and his mother turned to him while Nora looked up at him. The dual haired boy stood wearing his trousers like Nora had them on, un zippered and unbuttoned. He was wearing a white button up shirt which was left completely unbuttoned. His mother and father would had normally asked about their sons ruffled state, but after not seeing their son for weeks at a time. He had always been locked up in his room and was stuck in a severe depression. His mother was happiest to see him back to his old self. What ever that was. "OH! Kazu!" his mother teared up as she hugged her son affectionately. Kazuma grunted, he hadn't really recovered from his and Nora's activities last night.

He consoled her as she sobbed, Nora standing awkwardly in the background with Shinichiro who kept giving his strange looks which he had tried his best to avoid. It seemed as if Kazuma's father was trying to find something on Nora's person, his scrutiny was extremely uncomfortable. Finally Kazuma's mother left him go though extremely reluctantly. The teens parents had left going back up stairs to get more sleep, Kazuma slowly turned to Nora who a dull expression on his face.

Nora quirked an eyebrow looking over Kazuma as he grabbed his demons arm and pulled him along back up stairs. "Hey I'm hungry" Nora protested. "I'll make you something to eat later" Kazuma yawned as they entered Kazuma's room once more, the teen stripping off his shirt and walking towards the bathroom. Nora sighed and fallowed him in closing the door behind him seeing Kazuma running the bath water.

The dual haired male glanced back at Nora seeing the demon's studious eyes on his body. "What?" he asked snapping slightly. Peeking from under the waist band of Kazuma's low pants line were dark purple marks on his hips, love bites were marked all over his neck and chest and over his navel. Nora blushed slightly. He had no idea he had marked Kazuma up like that.

"You…bruise?" Nora pointed out stupidly. Kazuma blinked and looked down at his hips and stomach seeing the marks. He hadn't noticed them before and he hoped his parents hadn't seen them either. The silver haired demon turned his back to search for his discarded hair ties, letting Kazuma see the fresh claw marks raking down over the demons shoulders. "I'm sorry" Nora mumbled as he searched. Kazuma sighed turning again to check on the water temperature for his shower.

"It's okay" he mumbled in return. He then smirked looking over his shoulder. "I marked you to as well" Kazuma pointed out, Nora blinked incompetently before checking himself in the mirror. "It's on your back stupid you can't see it" Kazuma sighed rolling his eyes as he dropped his pants then his underwear before he stepped into the shower closing the door behind him. He immediately felt relief as the water drowned over him.

He opened his eyes again once he heard the shower door open and close again. "Don't call me stupid" Nora snapped having stepped into the shower fully naked. Kazuma rolled his eyes at him.

"If I didn't I'd be a lair" Kazuma argued. Nora frowned at him. The two had began bickering in the shower which turned into a small wrestling match and more arguing. Eventually they stopped their childish bickering in the shower then the water turned cold, the two quickly finished their shower and turned it off climbing out of the shower to get dried off and dressed.

After the arguing the teasing and shoving the two had managed to get dressed again, Kazuma having to wear a black long sleeve turtle neck sweater under his school uniform shirt and snug black jeans. To cover his bruises and hickys from his friends and other watchful eyes. Nora sat down in the kitchen wearing snug jeans and his green jacket with no shirt on underneath, the emerald jacket was halfway unzipped showing his pale chest. He looked strange with out his collar. Though Nora would ever admit it, it was strange to look in the mirror and not see the leather dog collar around his neck.

And it was odd for Kazuma to wash his hands and not see that mark on his palm. Kazuma began making breakfast for the family and his mutt, he had school in a few hours since he had woken up so early. Eventually his parents joined them after a while fully dressed for the day as well just as Kazuma finished making Breakfast for everyone. He set the food down before his parents and Nora. He knew his father was suspicious with their behavior so Kazuma decided it best to sit across from Nora instead of beside him.

But the presence of Kazuma's parents didn't stop Nora from teasing Kazuma, which was usually result in him getting kicked from under the table. His mother giggled at their antics while his father smiled and went on about Kazuma and outsmarting his opponents. Kazuma smirked and teased Nora about that night he had tried to sneak into the house, explaining that his mother had told him that some boy had stopped by to see him late last night. And of coarse how he was trapped in a simple trap.

At that Nora threw bacon at Kazuma who ducked dodging it completely. Soon after the very strange breakfast Kazuma had to leave for school putting on his shoes and grabbing his bag as he walked out the door saying his goodbyes over his shoulder as he walked out the door. "Goodbye mother, father. See you later Nora-Inu" the door then closed behind him. His mother then looked to Nora with a happy smile. She had some evil chores in mind for Nora, well in her mind boding activities and in Nora's evil. Though little did he know just how much fun he would have with the Migari family. It was like the family he never had.

"Good morning" Kazuma greeted the other student council members apron entering the classroom. The whole class went to a stand still and was gawking at the thought to be dead boy. He was soon crowded by other students who had seemed to forget just who he was asking him all sorts of questions about his absence and telling him all about the rumors. Like the most ridiculous one, he had been dumped by a girl and was in a state of depression. "That's ridiculous" he commented nonchalantly with in inward smirk. They would never know.

It wasn't long until the rest of the students left him alone long enough to be bombarded by Koyuki, Yano and Fujimoto. He had lied saying that he was incredibly sick and couldn't come to school. Everyone else bought it save Koyuki, but she never said a word about it. Kazuma seemed okay now.

She wondered if Nora had done something about it, she smiled to herself. "Nora-sama is a great guy" she mused to herself. She was sure Nora had swooped down and knocked Kazuma back into line. And was probably knocked around my Kazuma afterwards for reasons unknown. Perhaps Kazuma was a sadist. Who knew really. The teachers had been overjoyed with their top students return but displeased with his answer when he said that he hadn't done any of the home work and in fact had lost the papers that Koyuki had brought home to him.

Regardless though they gave him all the work again and gave him two weeks to finished the six week worth of missing assignments. Plus the work from his days back as well. He could only sigh. He was going to be worked to death. When he finally got home he just wanted to lay down, he should have known he wouldn't get his wish.

Kazuma walked through the door walking down the corridors until he reached the large living room. Nora and his mother sat close together on the couch with a large wooden boxes on the coffee table in front of them. They had a pile of pictures on their lap and they were smiling Kazuma's mother was giggling while Nora laughed. Kazuma dropped his things nosily by the door looking on wearily to his mother and his mutt "What's going on?" he mumbled.

"Oh! Welcome home Kazu!" his mother mused happily at him. Nora smirked at him looking over the pictures still. Kazuma walked closer to the duo. "Honey lookie what I found! I found your baby pictures! I just HAD to dig them out!" she ranted. She told the reenactment of how she said Kazuma was the cutest baby she had ever seen and Nora disagreed laughing. So she had Nora help her find her collection of baby pictures and the pictures taken by Shinichiro during her pregnancy. Kazuma made a horrified face. Just what kind of pictures were taken of him when he was little?

"I believe you now Ms. Migari" Nora began with a cocky smile, his eyes were focused on Kazuma. "Kazuma is officially the cutest baby I've ever seen" she smiled and coddled Nora happily. "I'm so glad you've changed your mind!" she bemused. Nora smirked at Kazuma holding a particular picture in his hand. It was one of bath time when Kazuma was a tiny baby, his mother was by the tub smiling down at him holding up her hand for Kazuma's tiny baby hands to hold and smile at. It was funny to see that Kazuma was such a happy baby and Nora wondered where it all had went? His mother suddenly stood up smoothing out her kimono. "Well I have tea on the stove, I'll be back" she mused before leaving.

Nora looked at the picture smiling before Kazuma attacked him to get the picture from him. "Whoa!" Nora yelled in surprise as he stood up holding the picture out of reach, Kazuma had grown and could almost reach the picture, Nora tried to push him back away from him when the latter shoved him back into the couch. He crawled over him reaching for the picture which Nora held just out of reach. "Nora! Give it here!"

"I'm not a dog Kazuma!" Nora barked like the dog he denied to be. Kazuma straddled his waist trying to get the picture from the mutt. "Nora! No! give it now!" The dual haired teen argued ignoring the demons protests. "Fine take it!" Nora gave in giving him the picture, Kazuma quieted down the reached out to take and card when it was offered to him, but just before he could grab it Nora shoved him back and snatched it away again. Kazuma grunted in surprise when he fell back into the couch with Nora pinning him down in the soft cushion. He held the photo up triumphantly. "You actually believed me?" Nora sneered.

Kazuma frowned in response.

"Stupid dog" he grumbled, his face took on a surprised look when Nora showed him the picture letting it linger with in reach of Kazuma. Finally letting Kazuma see the picture of the happy baby enjoying bath time with his mother by the tub side wearing a spring kimono. "Where'd the happy baby go?" Nora asked with a slight smile resting his head on Kazuma's chest with a yawn. Kazuma rolled his eyes. Looking at the picture some more.

"Do you have any pictures of you when you where little?" Kazuma asked slightly curious.

"How little?" Nora pressed resting his eyes. "An infant?" Kazuma offered. Nora shrugged. "I don't think the Dark Liege was too worried about recording my firsts and taking baby pictures Kazu" he admitted. The dual haired teen stared up at the ceiling feeling the weight of Nora laying over him. "man I'm beat" Nora yawned sleepily. "Your mom wearied me out, we played games outside and some weird board came with little round pieces inside. And your mom wouldn't shut up about you and how adorable you were" Kazuma sighed.

"You're a terrible liar"

"Now why the hell would I lie about that? She always said about how you were the cutest baby, and how she could never have another child as wonderful as you" Nora scoffed. Kazuma rolled his eyes. "That's why she dug out those pictures and your baby book" Kazuma quirked an eyebrow at him. "A baby book?" Nora nodded against his chest. "Yeah, she said you weren't aloud to see it until you graduated high school, to show you how much you've grown" Nora commented he crawled off of Kazuma sitting up right on the couch with a tired groan. He had gotten caught in so many traps when taking walks outside with Kazuma's mother, and she had laughed at everyone and tried to get him out.

It had seemed to Nora like she was trying to bond with Nora, she had even said that Nora was like a second son to her. Which in truth embarrassed Nora a little to hear it. Kazuma sat up on the couch facing Nora, he glanced down at the picture in his hands before setting it on the table before them. "Do…you have school tomorrow?" Nora asked slowly. Kazuma nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" they sat in silence for a while. "I'm going to be swamped with school work for a while so you'll have to find some one else to play fetch with you" Kazuma smirked at his wonderful dog joke, which of coarse pissed Nora off. "Damn Kazuma! Enough with the dog jokes!" the silver haired demon yelled loudly, there was a crash when the demon attacked Kazuma and the teen had to fight him off.

They wound up on the floor and Nora had hit his head on the side of the coffee table on the way down. "Owwie" he whined rolling off the human teen holding the back of his head. Kazuma kicked him in the side, not a hard kick but enough to knock the wind out of him. He then crawled back up onto the couch, tried to anyway. Nora grabbed the back of his pants and yanked him back down.

"Play nice boys" Tamao mused as she carried in a tray holding a tea pot and cups. Shinichiro entered with her giving the two boys odd looks. Nora frowned at him but ignored it again. Kazuma crawled off the floor letting go of Nora's hair, the bruises on his hips throbbed now. He had figured out what had caused them, Nora had held his hips to hard and left marks. He sat on the couch to relax, Nora doing the same sitting uncomfortable close to Kazuma, Tamao sitting close to Nora and Shinichiro beside Kazuma.

Kazuma's mother poured and passed the tea around, leaving the silver haired demon to burn his tongue and the family to giggled about it. Kazuma smiled a little at Nora's usual antics and his mothers childish teasing and her constant coddling him and Nora. It wasn't so bad being himself, at least he didn't think it was. It was okay to be himself and love Nora, but other people wouldn't understand. And he knew that, but a secret relationship. Sounded tricky and interesting. Just something Kazuma would enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5: Hit the floor

**Giomennasai**

Eh here you go. I decided to do something. how I got the idea...I'll never know....insparation hits me like brick....owwie....

* * *

**Chapter five: Hit the floor.**

Kazuma entered his room and a nice quiet house, his parents where out so he had the whole house to himself. Well save the servants and the strange people that constantly lingered outside of his home. He tossed his bag in the corner glancing at his bed seeing the sleeping lump of his mutt. "Your still asleep in the same place I had left you when I left?" Kazuma scolded as he approached the bed.

Nora grunted and rolled over rubbing his eyes. "Honestly did you ever get out of that bed once today?" Kazuma snapped. Nora frowned. "As a matter of fact I have, to shower then I went back to bed" the silver haired demon sighed as he sat up in the bed wearing only loose fitting jeans. He scratched his head as he looked up at Kazuma. It was getting colder out now, they were in the middle of fall meaning Kazuma's school attire had changed. He wore a clean white dress shirt with a black sweater vest over it and a black tie and pants.

Nora reached up grabbing the fabric of his vest. "Hey I'm starving when's dinner?" Kazuma sighed scratching his head. "My parents aren't home right now so…I'm not really sure" he admitted. The room was quiet for a while.

"Kazu…are we going to starve?" Nora asked. Kazuma punched him in the head. "Ow! Damn it!" Nora yelled. "Are you acting stupid or were you seriously born that way?" Kazuma scoffed crossing his arms across his chest. Nora smiled for once at Kazuma. "I think the Dark Liege dropped m eon my head! Or it could be brain damage from Rivan" he laughed. The dual haired teen raised a brow before sighing and putting his hands in his pockets.

"I can believe that…do you…think the Dark Liege would renew the contract?" Kazuma suddenly asked. Nora quirked a brow at the human teen. "Possibly…why?"

"Aren't you going to complain?" Kazuma pressed. Nora encircled his arms around Kazuma pulling him onto his lap. "I think I put up with your crap so long as I get to stay here at your house…instead of the tiny ass apartment…" Kazuma sighed. "Deal" he felt he may regret it later but it wasn't like had cared much anyway. Nora smiled burying his face into the crook of Kazuma's neck. "But I've got some conditions for you, I'll only make the contract again if you do something for me…"

--

It wasn't what Nora had in mind but it was better then staying in the house all day. The two walked through the school building seeing plenty of other students running around in teams decorating the school with creepy decorations. Nora carried a cardboard box as he walked beside Kazuma, his dual eyes looking around at the students who ran around through class rooms and the hallways. A teacher was present to keep the peace and also to help. They stopped before the student council room, Kazuma slid open the door seeing Yano and Fujimoto standing handing up decorations. "Bout time" Yano snorted as he pushed himself off the wall. Nora glanced around the room looked a little strand, the large table that once sat in the middle of the room was replaced with a smaller round wooden table with matching mid evil looking wooden chairs with purple velvet cushions. Unlit candles sat in the center of the table. A dark violet rug was laid out across in the color over top of the hard floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Nora asked as he set the box on the floor. Yano and Fujimoto walked over the grab the supplies that Kazuma had brought. "It's Halloween" Kazuma explained looking up at him. "It's basically a scary holiday, every year our school for Halloween holds a Halloween open house. This year the student council is the vampire den" Kazuma finished. Nora nodded looking around the room.

"You're the muscle so you can help us all out" Yano called out. "I told Migari to bring one of his SP's to help us out" the blond finished. "didn't know he was going to bring the one he always argued with" he snorted. Kazuma smirked secretly at Nora and the silver haired demon did the same. "KAZU-KUN!!" Koyuki cried out. The boys looked to her as she walked into the room.

"Kazuma I'm almost done with your custom! Your going to love it I swear" she mused.

"Hirasaka-chan" Kazuma sighed. "I told you…I don't want to.."

"You called me Hirasaka-Chan!" she pointed out happily. Kazuma stopped and realized his mistake. He flu barred. "Kazuma's costume? For what" Nora asked Koyuki who smiled up at him. "It was a unanimous vote! All the girls in school want to see Kazuma as the vampire this year!" Nora smiled down at Kazuma who was sitting on a box in the corner. "Which isn't going to happen so wipe that smug grin off your face" the dual haired teen huffed.

Nora sneered. "What are you going to do about it anyway? You can't use 'I forbid' on me yet"

"Sir Nora" a familiar voice called out. The teens in the room turned to see the sealed forms of Barik and Rivan in the doorway. Rivan smiled a little. "Never thought you'd be one to get into holidays" he pointed out.

"The hell are you two here for?"

"The Lie-" Barik elbowed Rivan in the gut hard. "Oaf..Huuu I'm drunk" he covered up while Barik slapped his forehead. Their were mortals in the room so mentioning the Liege wasn't smart. And Rivan's cover up sounded worse. "Forgive him…he's an idiot" Barik grumbled.

"Ahhh Don't be that way" Rivan mused slinging his arm around Barik's neck, the naval fleet lieutenant made a face at his general. "Want to go some where private to talk?" Kazuma offered. "Nah! We'll leave the room for a moment Mr. president! Come on!" Koyuki yelled dragging Yano and Fujimoto out of the room. Barik and Rivan explained about the entire thing, the Dark Liege was worried about her puppy and sent her most dependable people. (Cough) to find him and see if he was okay. Simple as that.

"But it is strange that you'd go running back to your former master" Rivan pointed out. Nora and Kazuma sat next to each other on the box with a white sheet over it, Nora rolled his eyes. "Same reason that you two go everywhere with each other now" Nora pointed out smugly. Rivan's face lit up while Barik's mouth opened to say something but closed it again. The room was quiet. "OH!" Rivan finally understood that statement. "So you know about that" the general laughed.

"And just how many people have you told?" Barik grumbled. "No buddy fish fins" Nora snorted. "And you should tell then about it anyway, there's no point in keeping it a secret" Kazuma made a face at Nora. "Really? How many people have you told?" Rivan lifted an brow at them.

"Ahhh well…" Nora fumbled awkwardly.

"Just you two" Kazuma sighed crossing his legs then his arms across his chest. "And I want to reestablish the familiar sprit contract with Nora-Inu" he finished. "Not tonight though" Nora chimed in. "Because Kazuma has some things to do before then, and he owes it Hirasaka and the school for giving them such a scare" Kazuma frowned and grumbled to himself. And Nora knew for once he had won a fight against Kazuma.

"Alright" Rivan sighed. "We'll talk to the Liege about it" Barik finished. "Good luck with your open house" the two then vanished. Nora slowly moved his hand to interlock with Kazuma's fingers, the human teen looked up at him then smirked seeing that Nora was staring out into space.

The five went back to decorating the room, they had put a mid evil looking love seat with a dark wooden frame and violet cushions. The room was in the middle of hanging up long violet curtains over the windows to block the light, the ladder made everyone uneasy, it was old and rickety. And of coarse no one would let Hirasaka do it for her being a girl, and Yano wouldn't do it with an excuse that he had to trick or treat with his little cushion and couldn't get any mortal injuries. And Fujimoto simply said no f-ing way was he climbing up on that ladder. Leaving Kazuma to do it because Nora wasn't paying attention to the arguing three.

"Careful Kazu-kun" Hirasaka mused. "Hirasaka-san, stop calling me that" the president said as he climbed up close to the last step on the ladder. He was passed up the purple fabric on the wooding railing, he heaved it up to set it up on the holders above the window, he got it in one but was to far over to reach the other side, he dangerously leaned over on the ladder causing the group below to scream. "Will you all shut up" Kazuma sighed as he finished hanging it up securely. The ladder trembled from the weight on it, just as Kazuma moved down one rung to get off the ladder the rung snapped and he fell to the side. "Kazuma!" the group yelled, using his speed that he had learned from Barik before he was there in a second catching Kazuma before he even fell the far.

"Piece of junk" Kazuma sighed in Nora's arms. The group laughed saying how good it was of Kazuma's SP was there. They mocked Kazuma all afternoon about how Kazuma always said he didn't need an Sp for anything, and now he was saved by the one he 'Hated'. Surprisingly the joking hadn't bothered Kazuma as much as he had thought it would.

In order to hang up a black metal chandelier in the middle of the room from the ceiling, Kazuma stood up on Nora's shoulders securely hanging it from the ceiling. The room was finished that day, the rest of the days they helped with other groups set up the music center, making refreshments for the other rooms. Etc. And of coarse Nora was dragged along by Kazuma everyday. Though he whined and complained. He secretly enjoyed his hours with Kazuma. But he would never say that, but he had a feeling that Kazuma already knew the truth. After all Kazuma was a very smart kid.

--

It was the night of the Halloween open house at the middle school. The student council sat in the room, save Kazuma and Nora. Hirasaka was dressed as a cute little witch, Yano was a werewolf, and Fujimoto was a headless horsemen. Needless to say it was a little hard to see.

"Man! Kazuma better hurry up! I wanna see him in the vampire costume I made him" Hirasaka mused happily. "Like Kazuma needs to dress up to be scary on Halloween" Yano sniggered. He was then his with a soda can in the head. "Ouch! Damn it!" Yano yelled, the group turned to see the president standing at the open doorway wearing his vampire grab.

It was a white dress shirt with a ruffled white ascot held by a chain choker necklace around his neck holding a oriental pendent with a purple stone. He wore snug black pants and shoes. Over the shirt he wore a solid black trench coat with a slightly raised collar, the coat was held together by a metal silver chain. The coat was long and was almost to his ankles He was frowning.

"Wow Kazuma! You look great" Koyuki beamed happily. Kazuma only frowned deeper. He felt like a freak wearing this, least he drug Nora in with him. "Don't be shy mutt" Kazuma smirked over his shoulder. "I'm not!" Nora snapped coming into view behind him. He wore a snug black turtle neck and just as snug black pants and boots. Not his usual brown ones but snug black leather ones. He wore a thick brown belt on around his waist, a long chain necklace holding a oriental pendent. A dog chocker around his neck with half a broken chain hanging off of it.

"Wow Kazuma, you dressed Nora up too! You both look great!" Koyuki mused. Nora sighed a slung his arm around Kazuma's neck. The human teen frowned at him while the demon smirked. "I was held up but a bunch of girls saying they were soooo excited to see the vampire king" he mused bouncing an eyebrow. "You're a pest" Kazuma retorted lowly. "ME! What did I do?" Nora whined with an annoyed expression, Kazuma smirked at him.

"Any way! We've got the room already" Koyuki mused as she stood. Yano dimmed the lights while Fujimoto lit the candles. It was dark with violet curtains and furniture with dark wooden tables and a piano for show. Though Kazuma could naturally play the piano he didn't bother to touch the interment.

"What do you plan to do?" Nora asked wondering what the vampire den was supposed to be. Koyuki smiled happily. "It's like a kissing booth" she mused. Nora sputtered. "The vampire lord kisses the mortals who venture into the den" she laughed. "We certainly can't have Kazu biting any one now" she laughed.

"I bet you he would drink their blood if given the chance" Yano teased earning a glare Kazuma. Nora's mind reeled. He had pushed Kazuma to give other girls kisses! He mentally kicked himself for being to pushy. No wonder Kazuma had fought him on it. Well now he knew but he was a little to late, why hadn't Kazuma said anything? Koyuki smiled.

"Give us kisses while we exit Kazuma, for practice" Koyuki mused. Kazuma sighed as he stood by the door for them to pass. He air kissed Fujimoto's and Yano's cheeks who laughed as they made jokes about Kazuma. Koyuki giggled when Kazuma chastely kissed her on the cheek. She glanced smiling back at Nora. The trio stood at the doorway. "Kazuma aren't you going to give Nora-Inu a kiss too?" she pressed smiling a yaoi fan girl smile.

Yano and Fujimoto laughed at the joke expecting the president to flip out on them. Nora rolled his eyes. There was no way Kazuma would kiss him in public. He knew that. All the reason as to why he was surprised when he felt someone pulled forward on his collar, something warm and soft touched his cheek. "YAYYYY" Koyuki cheered. Yano and Fujimoto about threw up with laughter.

"Whoohooo KAZU-ma-AH!" Yano cheered laughing. Fujimoto chuckled. "Never knew you rolled like that!" he teased. Kazuma sighed and brushed them off. "Don't you guys have better things to do?" he urged. "Oh yeah! The snack bar! See you Kazuma" Koyuki beamed dragging the two boys off.

Kazuma turned with a sigh looking at Nora who was sitting on the floor his back leaning against the love seat, the vampire for a night made his was over to the sofa and took a seat on the sofa, his knees bent near Nora's head. The silver haired demon tilted his head to rest them on his legs and closed his eyes for a short nap.

The night hadn't been as smooth as he had hoped. Once Koyuki had spread the word about Kazuma being the vampire lord in the den, it was 200 yen per kiss. They were raising the money for the school, and hundreds of girls had more then willingly paid the price to get a simple kiss from Kazuma. Nora grinded his teeth annoyance at the giddy girls who swoon over Kazuma for a kiss. The entire act was shameful and down right irritating. And though Nora would never admit it, he was jealous that all these girls got Kaumza's kiss so easily. While he had to go through so much just to get one.

After a while it hadn't bothered him to bad the girls always left after getting a kiss, some actually just paid to get a picture with Kazuma. It was all a little kindergarten game to them. He saw Kazuma smiled with annoyance and feign delight on numerous occasions. The two toned vampire would glance back at Nora who still sat on the floor watching them with mild interest.

After a while the traffic flow of girls had ended and actually Nora was surprised to even see some boys pay to get a kiss on the cheek. Some had tried to get one on the lips but Kazuma had politely refused that from both girls and boys, his excuse was that he was saving that for somebody special. He hadn't known it would be a source of gossip later.

Nora sat on the floor with Kazuma the two drinking soda on the floor when Nora's worst nightmare had entered the room. "Ooo, is this the scary vampieric den?" a feline voice said lewdly from the doorway. She was in Kazuma's grade with long crimson hair that framed around her face, it was held up in a wavy pony tail, her eyes were blue and her skin was perfectly tan. She wore a bat corset with skin tight pants and black heeled boots.

"Hello Kazuma-sama" she mused with a smile. She was wearing the perfect amount of makeup and lips gloss in a vain attempt to entice men.

"Elide-san" Kazuma mumbled. Nora blinked. She looked a little old to be a middle school student. "I came for a kiss" she mused holding up a silver coin. "now come one over here…and give me…a kiss" she whispered seductively. Kazuma wanted to say no that the booth was now closed. Nora rolled his eyes and took Kazuma's soda from him so he could hurry up and get this stupid deed over with.

Kazuma stood up reluctantly and took the coin from her flicking it back to Nora who caught it and place it in large jar. Elide smiled at him as he leaned him to kiss her cheek, her rather large chest got in the way a little having him lean over her chest to get to her cheek. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his neck and something lock with his lips. His eyes snapped open noticing that she was kissing him on the lips. Standing motionless he waited for her to finish. Nora's mouth opened to protest but he found himself shocked.

She then broke the kiss and fixed her hair. "That was fun see you later Kazuma, I hope we can have some real fun later" she blew him a kiss as she left.

'What the fuck?!' Nora gawked. Kazuma whipped his mouth off with his sleeves rubbing away the remaining lip gloss. He then walked to the door and closed it, Nora sighed. He guessed Kazuma was putting an end to the ordeal all together. He suddenly felt a warm weight on his lap, looking up he felt Kazuma wrap his arms around his neck. His face was inches from the humans. "Hmm what?" Nora questioned hastily with irritation.

"Nothing…I just wanted to do this" Kazuma murmured in his ear before kissing the space under Nora's ear. The demon smirked and wrapped his arms around Kazuma's waist, he pushed him self up off the floor to sit on the love seat, Kazuma on his lap. "I want to get the taste of those girls out of my mouth" Kazuma sighed leaning into Nora who smirked and rubbed his hands along his back.

"How about…I get all of them off your mind as well?" Nora purred sending shivers down Kazuma's spine, a warm heat built up inside of him. Nora pressed his lips to Kazuma's own and was immediately granted entrance to his mouth, the human's wet muscle coaxing him inside. Nora's tongue joined Kazuma in the wet cavern as they kissed each other passionately. Their mouths molding together, their tongues tangling around each other.

Kazuma elevated himself to his knees over Nora's lap having Nora tilt his head back in order to continue to kiss. Nora's hands found their way under Kazuma's coat and shirt rubbing over his smooth back. He glided his hands around groping Kazuma's stomach and chest erecting soft mewls from Kazuma. Kazuma's hands tangled themselves into Nora's ponytails holding him close to him.

His senses dancing on the edge of awareness Nora caught the vague sounds of people in the hallway. Just outside the door, it was just then when the door knob jingled, Kazuma jumped in surprise falling backwards off of Nora's lap and onto the floor Nora winced at the crash and as the door opened up reveling Koyuki. "Kazuma-sama? Did I startle you?" she asked worried. Kazuma sighed from his place on his back.

"A little…" 'Damn it….' Nora and Kazuma swore in their heads. They'd have to find some other place. Some place quieter. And secretive.

* * *

Chapter 6 comming soon!!


	6. Chapter 6: Stairwell Tragedy Lemon

**Giomennasai**

I have a feeling that some people may hate me for this cheesy chapter......XD Oh well. I'll try much harder on the next one! 

_Kisses from the Dark Liege~!_

I love you all for writting your lovely reviews~!

* * *

_~~~~~~~~ Chapter six: Stairwell tragedy ~~~~~~~_

Nora and Kazuma had been drug along by Koyuki to the large cafeteria that was decorated with balloons and orange and black streamers. The room was packed with people and flashing lights, a band was up on stage singing a bunch of metal and hard rock songs for Halloween. The group of students danced and jumped around, the teachers watching to keep thing sunder control. Naturally Yano and Fujimoto were tending to the snack table eating the food and drinking the punch. Yano would shamelessly flirt with the girls while Fujimoto shyly kept to himself.

Nora and Kazuma joined the other singles at the punch table to stand around, the others were sulking as they watched the couples dance and have fun. Kazuma stood watched his classmates dance and have a good time. Kazuma was still ranting in his mind about his and Nora's interrupted alone time, he wondered if they'd even get a good chance to do it tonight. Nora watched Kazuma eat a candy apple, apparently Nora had learned that Kazum ahad actually adored the treat though he never showed it or even told anyone. Much to Nora's surprise he had learned from his mother that Kazuma liked chocolate quite a bit. "Kazuma!" Koyuki mused joining their sides with a cheery smile. "Why aren't you dancing? Come on" she whined.

"No thank you" Kazuma sighed. She huffed at him. "Kazuma don't be a wet blanket!" at that moment there was a slow song that had began to play and everyone seemed slow down their dancing and pairing up, most if not all of the students were dancing to the soft flow of music. Koyuki smiled and yanked Kazuma and Nora along into the dancing circle. Pushing them together despite Nora's protests. "Dance" she encouraged. "…Koyuki" Kazuma complained blandly. "I sure as hell can't dance" Nora snorted.

"oh brother" Koyuki slapped her fore head. Kazuma decided that she wasn't going to leave them alone. And weather he liked it or not he would have to dance with Nora, he stepped up to Nora and grasped his hands. Nora looked him in the eyes with slight confusion. "Just do it" Kazuma sighed. They held their hands down in front of them and swayed ever so slightly to the music. Koyuki smiled at them and stood their watching with a delighted expression. As the music went on the two boys stared into each others eyes forgetting momentarily about the music. At the exact same moment, their hands slowly broke away, Kazuma wrapping his arms around Nora's neck while the silver haired demons coiled his around the human's waist.

They swayed slightly to the music unnoticeably catching glances from other students and gawks from teachers who just couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The stares went on ignored along with the music and the people all together. Nora smiled a little down at Kazuma who smirked in return. "I still want to have sex later" he said bluntly. Nora nodded slowly. He wasn't stupid and wouldn't deny Kazuma the act, it's not like Nora would put up much of a fight anyway. "How…soon is later?" Nora pressed quietly. Kazuma thought about it for a moment or so.

"Actually…around…now?" Kazuma admitted with a sly smirk. Nora fallowed along with his idea. "Sounds perfect" Nora mused with an equally cunning smirk.. Kazuma reached down entangling his fingers into Nora's pulling him off some where secluded. He had to think as he and Nora snuck out of the cafeteria. Janitor closet? No, who knew what was in there. A teachers room? No, there all locked. Defiantly not the student council room, that would be the first place people would look if they wanted to find them. Kazuma huffed a little. He was having a terrible time trying to figure out just were they would go make love. He then got an idea. He pulled Nora along to the other end of the school a ways away from the party on the other end of the school.

He lead Nora to a set of glass doors on the other side was a stairwell in a small square room, he pushed open the doors into the door and let the door close behind him.

"here?" Nora pressed with curiosity, his fingers still locked around Kazuma's.

"It will have to do" Kazuma whispered pulling Nora around into a space behind the stairwell. The stairway was wide and leaned up in the small room only going up and straight out the door. Behind the stairwell on the other hand was darker and slightly more secluded with plenty of cover behind the wall of the stairs.

Nora ducked under along with Kazuma moving behind the dual haired boy into the dark space behind the stairway, Kazuma turned and was gently pressed against the back of the wall, one of his hand held over his head. Nora pinned his hand there on the wall, his other free hand roaming along Kazuma's fabric covered body. Kazuma moved his free hand laying his palm against the wall by his side. "Kiss me" Kazuma whispered. Nora was happy to oblige, molding his lips over the middle scholars lips. The dual haired boy parted his lip immediately inviting Nora to invade his mouth. Their tongue danced around each other, Nora flicking his tongue around to drag it across the roof of the younger's mouth.

The silver haired demon then moved his leg bending it sliding his leg into the junction between his legs. He rubbed his leg against the space erecting a low moan from the latter who was molding into the wall. Nora undid the cloak throwing it to the floor, he knew it would get in the way later. After what felt like an eternity of passionate kissing Kazuma was struggling to no drown under the current.

Panting heavily, his back arched against the wall, his body shinning with a thin coat of sweat. Nora grinding his knee into Kazuma's crouch erecting another mewl, both of his arms now pinned over his head by the silver haired demon. Kazuma's white shirt was unbuttoned and pulled down over his shoulders allowing Nora to fiercely attack his neck, with an assault from his tongue, mouth and teeth. In his moments of ecstasy he was left to wonder what his parents would say if they saw him like this with another man? He wasn't even out of middle school yet and he had already jumped into bed with this man. Well it wasn't really a bed. It was the bathroom. And now behind the school's staircase. Inwardly he felt satisfied. Nobody would have ever expected this of him, it all seemed so beneath him.

Nora grinned his body against Kazuma's earning another mewl. Removing his knee from it's place causing Kazuma to whimper in protest. Pressing into the latter, Nora buttoned Kazuma's pants slipping his hand into his underwear, his fingers scrapping against Kazuma's quivering member. His tongue flicking out the drag his wet muscle across the creamy flesh of his neck. The latter trembled in ecstasy mewls escaping his throat. The silver haired demon scrapped his teeth across the vein on the mortals neck collecting a satisfied groan, his fingers curling in pleasure. His hands going numb from being held so hard by Nora's stronger palm.

Nora smirked as he fondled Kazuma's heated member, touching and groping him in forbidden places. Kazuma's arm trembled, his hands feeling the essential longing to roam along the demons perfectly form. "Ngh!" he gasped feeling Nora's hand squeeze his organ gently. Nora placed butterfly kisses along his collar bone to his jaw line, the trail fell across his jaw line up to the side of his face. His mouth molding against Kazuma's own lips, his tongue coating the inside of the cavern. A stream of saliva escaped from the corner of Kazuma's mouth.

Kazuma wriggled his arm trying to get them free, Nora smirked against his mouth parting their lips to breath heavily into his ear. "Hmmm" Kazuma groaned still trying to wrestle free, in reaction Nora pumped his member gently. "Damn it Nora" Kazuma groaned trying to set a glare on his dog who smirked in reaction. The silver haired demon nuzzled the nape of his neck affectionately.

"What?" Nora breathed. "You know what! Your hurting my wrists, let me go" Kazuma hissed. Nora smiled into his collar bone. "No" he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the crook of his neck when Kazuma bit into his skin. "AH!" Nora gasped pushing himself into Kazuma in return his grip on Kazuma hard length tightened causing Kazuma to cry out through his teeth. Finally Nora released his wrist and Kazuma pushed into him knocking the demon off his feet, his back hitting the hard ground. "Damn" Nora groaned, the dual haired boy tried to collect himself leaning up against the wall, looking down at Nora with a glazed expression.

Finally stooping down to crawl over the demon, Nora smiled and wrapped his arms around the latter. Kazuma leaned down on Nora pressed his mouth to the silver haired demons. Nora had turned the tables on him rolling over atop of the latter his hands finding their way back into the dual haired boy's pants teasing and pressuring the teen. He'd have to show restraint. He knew that Kazuma still had a full night to stay at this school and if he went all the way with the latter. He wouldn't be able to walk without a severe limp. He wondered if Kazuma was even thinking about the after effects of this. It didn't seem like it, he seemed far to gone to even be paying attention to him. He was only focusing on the touches that scent shivers through his body. And that had been their second time making love.

Kazuma stood in the bathroom washed some of the sweat off his body and face with a wet paper towel. He fixed his hair and clothes trying to look as normal as possible, and he could proudly say that he had seceded. He brushed his bangs back before turning to leave running right into an upper classmen in the high school. "Oh" Kazuma grumbled. "Gomen" he mumbled moving to go around him. He was a handsome teen with curly brunette hair and brown eyes, he had tanned skin with a muscular build from participating on his schools track team. He was in Kazuma's school distirct and they had meet once when his student council had to create posters to get the whole school excited for the track meet. His name was Yamato Damaqlese.

"Kazuma-san" the upper classmen mused smiling. He was wearing his schools sports blazer with jeans and sneakers. A scary mask hung around his neck. He was most likely with his buddies running around the middle school to scare the younger students. "It's nice to see you again, it's been a while" Yamato pointed out, his eyes looking the younger up and down. "You've…grown up a bit haven't you?" he asked his eyes glazed a little from intoxication. He had been drinking but not enough to severely impaired him.

"If you have no business with me Yamato-sama, then please leave me be I have places I need to be" Kazuma rudely brushed the upperclassmen off. The dual haired lower classmen tried to leave but his arm.

"But you see Kazu-san I do have business with you?" he whispered huskily. Kazuma made a face of uncertainty trying to pulled gently away trying not to anger the obviously deranged and hormonal teen.

"Yamato-Sama, I have to go, someone's waiting for me" Kazuma mumbled.

"I know all about him" Kazuma's eye narrowed on him. "What did you think you were all alone on that stairwell?" Yamato chuckled. "I heard every bit of it from the top of the stairs" he informed him, his grip tightening on the latter's arm. "And I have to say, I'm a little pissed that he got to be your first" he growled, a deadly smirk made it's way onto his face. Kazuma was just as pissed. This pervert had been listening to them from the top of the stairs. "Oh well guess I'll have to settle for what's left over"

"Yamato! No" Kazuma snapped yanking away from him, he glared at him. "I already told you no" he shouted at him. He had already rejected Yamato once during the track meet a few months back. "That was then and this is now. And I want to make love to you" Yamato answered taking a step towards him forcing the younger back against the tile wall. "And this time, I'm not taking no for an answer" he growled Kazuma defied him shoving him back away from him glaring fiercely at him. Where the hell was Nora when you needed him? Nora had said something about getting something to eat and ran off leaving him alone in the bathroom. He grabbed the latter's wrist pinning him between the sinks. He pulled out a rope and tied the latter's wrist to the handle of the sink. "Stop it!" Kazuma growled punching the upper classmen in the mouth, the man stumbled back holding his jaw as he glared at Kazuma as he tried to yank the rope off his wrist. "Shit" he growled trying to undo the knot.

"Well…you do have some fight in you don't you?" Yamato sneered roughly shoving Kazuma into the wall his wrist twisting around in an awkward position. "AH! Yama-" Kazuma protested in pain from his twisted wrist. He grabbed his other wrist an tied it to the facet of the other sink securely having him bound between the sinks. "I didn't want our first time to be this way Kazuma, but I guess it can't be helped" he leered fondling Kazuma's chest before stepping away from him pulling out a video camera.

"Come on? Smile for the camera" he mused with an insane smile. "I'm going to forever document our first moment of passion. Isn't that exciting Kazu?"

"You sick fucker" Kazuma spat at him. Yamato smiled at him holding the camera as he set it up on the edge of the urinal across the room getting a good angle of Kazuma pressing record. "Now why don't you, show me a little bit of the spark that you've been saving for his mattress? Love?" Yamato sneered as he approached the latter roughly snagging his chin with his big hand forcing him into a kiss.

"Why don't I show you a little bit of spark?" Yamato was yanked off of Kazuma and scent flying across the room scaring the hell out of the half drunk teen. He hit the urinal knocking the camera onto the floor, Nora smashed it under his boot as he neared Yamato who looked up at him with wide eyes. The silver haired demon dressed in Goth looked absolutely feral. Kazuma pulled against the ropes in an attempt to get free, leaning over and gnawing at the rope with his teeth. "What's wrong? Don't want to play for the camera anymore?" Nora snarled.

He yanked the teen up by the front of his shirt slamming him up against the wall. "I've got quite to the spark that'll leave you in pieces" he growled with malice intent in his voice. "What? Got nothing to say now?" he grabbed the teen's wrist and twisted it around until the man was on his knees in front of Kazuma bowing before him, Nora putting his boot on his back.

"Now tell Kazuma your sorry for the way you acted?" Nora spat.

"I-I-I'm sorry Kazuma-san" Yamato stammered, Nora gave him a satisfied smirked grabbing him by his hair yanking his head back. "Count your blessings, I'm feeling might generous tonight…" he tossed the teen in front of the door of the bathroom, reaching into his back pocket. "So you'll only lose three of your fingers kay?" terrified the teen scrambled like a made man out of the bathroom screaming. Nora smiled and looked back at Kazuma, he pulled the object fully out of his pocket showing off a lollypop.

"What?" Kazuma grumbled seeing that Nora had winked at him sticking his tongue out in triumph. "Your welcome" Nora mused having peeled off the wrapper of the lollypop and sticking the sucker into his mouth. "Your welcome" he said kissing the boy on the forehead.

* * *

R&R!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!


	7. Chapter 7: Basic love and respect

Hey everyone! It's me Chobi-chan! Sorry for the delay. But I had a minnor case of writters block but I sloved and and am pleased to say that I am going to start fallowing the story line or Nora. But of coarse without losing our favorite pairing moments. XD So enjoy this next installement of...well the fic. I own nothing....

* * *

**Chapter seven : Basic love and respect**

Kazuma had come home like he normally would on a Friday night. Coming straight home after school throwing his bag in the corner. A new messy habit he had gotten into since Nora had been around. Of coarse the maids always picked it up and sent it up to Kazuma's room, grumbling about his new habit of leaving his school things lying around. And not too oddly enough it had all started when Nora had moved in a few weeks back.

This week Nora and Kazuma had the house to themselves, his parents were debating on going away for their honey moon and Kazuma had skillfully and easily convinced them on going. In reality he wanted the house to himself for the week, it would give Nora and him the time they wanted in order to spend more open romance time together. Not that Kazuma would ever admit his motives to a certain silver haired mutt. And as expected the Dark Liege renewed Nora and Kazuma's contract, though she was definitely interested in Nora's change of heart and very well hidden eagerness in Kazuma's eyes. In which Nora had replied to her advances with a. 'Mind your own business ugly' sticking his tongue out at her.

Nora laid on the couch watching the TV lazily, his eyes seemingly focused on the screen but his mind was elsewhere. He was bored out of his mind and hadn't gotten up off the couch since Kazuma's parents had left, miss Migari leaving Nora with a kiss to the forehead telling him to pass it on to Kazuma when he got home. And it made Nora wonder if she knew. Mother's had a way of knowing things that even you didn't know they knew. They knew everything that their kids did. Hence why Kazuma was so reluctant to let Nora make love to him when his parents were home.

The demon heard the door to the living room open then close, he knew who it was he didn't have to look up. "Look at the mess you've made" Kazuma said with a roll of his eyes motioning to bag of chips spread out on the coffee table. Nora ate when he was bored. He was surprised that he had maintained his weight with barely any work. Must have had one of those types of bodies. You know the ones were they could eat anything and gain nothing at all. Those skinny lazy people who eat a lot. "Hm?" Nora sighed laying on his back on the couch staring up at the ceiling fan.

Kazuma straddled his hips sitting stop of his demon. He placed his hands on either side of Nora's head. Leaning up Nora planted a kiss on Kazuma's forehead, the human teen blinked a little. "Your mom asked me to pass that along to you" Nora yawned glancing casually over at the TV. Kazuma made a face.

"Do you believe she knows?" Kazuma asked in a whisper.

"Dunno, hard to say" Nora offered up never looking away from the TV. Kazuma glanced up to see what he was watching, something with violence no doubt. Yup he was watching MTV. How typical. Kazuma shook his head in disgust at his choice in television programs. "I think you should tell them" Nora mumbled. Kazuma glanced down at the silver haired demon under him, he was now looking up at him with two toned eyes. Reflecting blood and topaz. The teenage student made a face sitting back to straighten himself on Nora staring off into the distance.

"No" Kazuma finally answered. Nora frowned up at him. "Why not? Are you afraid to be judged?" Nora scoffed. The teen glared down at him.

"Never" he snapped. Nora smirked at him, he seemed to doubt Kazuma's answer to be reality. "I'm not afraid of what other people will think, just like I'm not afraid of loving you" Kazuma declared earning another smug grin from Nora.

"Things--I forbid" Kazuma comanded after not being able to come up with a good enough explanation for Nora. The silver haired demon choked flailing around knocking Kazuma off the couch and himself falling on top of the latter. After the painful experience Nora shook his head holding himself up on his knees and hands looking down at the teen under him. Kazuma shot him an emotionless frown tilting his head as Nora smiled down at him. "S'okay. I understand you don't have to tell me" Nora offered as he stood up off of Kazuma who laid on the floor in confusion.

Nora had given up on interrogating Kazuma. It was so unlike him. Like the time when Nora had pinned Kazuma to the bed with his arms and legs before school, he wouldn't let him leave until Kazuma told him he loved him or gave him a kiss. Which Kazuma ended up giving him only a kiss. Saying the three words where just to embarrassing for him at the moment. He preferred to say he was strongly attracted to Nora or 'I strongly like Nora'. Sure Kazuma had said he loved Nora that one night but he was to caught up in the moment to a say otherwise. Kazuma sat up leaning back on his hands while Nora took a seat once more on the sofa to watch to stupid and violent display on the screen.

The two toned haired teen leaned his weight on Nora's knees looking up at him, when their eyes connected for a brief moment. Kazuma quickly looked away sighing a little. The silver haired demon sighed in response, he picked Kazuma's up from under his arms and set him on his lap. "What?" Kazuma sighed leaning back to rest his head on Nora's shoulder. "Nothing…I just want to snuggle or do you forbid that?" Nora teased. Kazuma was quiet for a moment before he shook his head.

"Don't doubt me…" Kazuma whispered after a while catching a bewildered look on his lover's face. "I will tell everyone when the time is right" he offered blushing a little. Nora wrapped his arms around his waist holding him tightly against his chest. Kazuma squirmed on his lap switching his position to where he was no straddling his lap, his chest facing Nora's. He coiled his arms around his neck their faces inches apart. The background sound of the TV was long forgotten in their minds as they stared at each other unblinking.

Nora idling chewed his peppermint gum as he stared at the blank expression on Kazuma's face. Staring was something they happened to do a lot lately. Like a new habit that their relationship had induced. And other tedious teasing like when he and Nora had spent the whole day stealing each other's gum. They had stolen the same piece of gum from each other all day every moment alone they had together. The other leaving as soon as they had the gum. And to make things more interesting the gum always had a new flavor to it. And watching Nora chew on the gum made Kazuma want to steal it from him, resisting temptation was harder then it sounded.

Kazuma blinked when Nora smiled and stuck out his tongue the gum sitting on the wet muscle. It smelled of peppermint. Taking the hint Kazuma sullenly leaned in pressing his lips over Nora's flicking his tongue out tangling it with Nora's. His tongue scrapping against the gum only to have it scooped away by Nora's tongue. The silver haired demon smirked against Kazuma's mouth enjoying his game. The two battled over the gum barely taking breathing brakes in between.

Finally Kazuma broke away leaving a thread of saliva between the two. The black and blond teen chewed the gum triumphantly in front of Nora who smiled in return, they pressed their foreheads together panting slightly, the taste of mints lingering in their mouths. Kazuma suddenly got up off of Nora turning his back to walk way. "Where the hell are you going?" Nora grumbled. "Changing my clothes, I have shopping to do later, I'd suggest you get dressed as well. I'm taking you for a walk" Kazuma smirked at his dog joke hearing Nora scoff loudly.

--

Kazuma and Nora walked down the street with Nora beside him. After a change of clothes to dress for the cool weather. Kazuma and Nora had set out to the store. Kazuma wore a white dress shirt under a snug sweater with black and red horizontal strips, he wore black skinny jeans and sneakers, a loose black tie around his neck.

Nora wore a snug sweat with dark gray and black horizontal strips with snug gray skinny jeans and boots. The dog collar around his neck where it should always be. His green jacket zipped up tight. The door slid open as they entered the store, it was crowded with the usual crowd, of parents with their children. And some students from Kazuma's school who tended to hang out there to get drink and snacks for the week end. Glancing around Nora watched as Kazuma picked up a shopping basket hanging it on his arm and walking down an aisle. The silver haired demon walked to catch up to him. Quietly the two browsed the shelves, Nora who was bored out of his mind lagged behind the human teen. His eyes watching Kazuma's every move, watching his hand reach up to picked up foods. His eyes looking down at the labels, some of them making it into the basket while others were put back on the shelves.

The middle school student glanced up at the demon's watchful eyes, absent mindedly Nora looked away at a fruit next to him. Glancing back up to see Kazuma turning to stalk his way up the isle. Moving to fallow him he walked right behind Kazuma watching him carefully. He had nothing better to do he supposed. He watched Kazuma walked out into the middle of the isle picking up a can from a pyramid of canned goods to look over it. Nora smirked a little briskly walking past Kazuma, the teen focusing on the can labels leaning forward to pick up another can. He felt a hand grope his rear end suddenly causing him to jump forward a little knocking over half of the cans in the pyramid. The cans hit the in a loud clatter causing Kazuma to wince. The people around him jumped at the loud noise, the teen glanced around himself sullenly seeing all the unblinking stares from students, children, and parents.

He suddenly heard Nora who was trying to stifle his laughter behind him, Kazuma shot him a glare just to show him how pissed off he was. Nora stuck his tongue out at Kazuma holding up the peace sign. "I forbid" Kazuma grumbled turning his back on Nora hearing the strangles gasps and a crash as he fell over. "Lets go mutt" Kazum says casually over his shoulder, Nora sat on the floor coughing his hand on his throat frowning at Kazuma's back.

--

_Do you think a single demon or human cares about you?_

_You said it yourself. Your not like them. No one from Any of the achient races ever thought you had any real worth. You don't have a single friend. _

_They all see you as a freak._

"_Is that true? Am I really alone? Can't I ever have basic love or respect?…."_

Nora groaned as he opened his eyes. He rubbed the back of his head across his forehead as he glanced around himself seeing the place where he had fallen asleep after watching a movie with Kazuma. The ending credits were slowly scrolling down the screen. "hmm?"

Kazuma stood in the bathroom later that day looking down at the pocket watch in his hand. He was caught in a trance all revolving around the watch. "Hey" Nora said smiling a little as he poked his around the bathroom door. "What are you doing?" he asked, Kazuma casually set the watch away in his jacket pocket.

"Nothing" he said smoothly. Nora came up behind him wrapping his arm around Kazuma's waist burying his face in the crook of the two toned boys neck. "Your being awful clinging today? What's gotten into you?" Kazuma asked lifting a brow. Nora froze a little, his grip stiffening around Kazuma's waist. He knew exactly why he was being so clingy today. Kazuma lifted a brow when he got no answer. "Nora…? Hey? You got worms or something?" he teased hoping to lighten the mood. Nora smiled a little against Kazuma's neck.

"No, I'm okay" he answered. "I didn't see the ending of the movie" Nora complained lightly.

"That's because you fell asleep" he smiled a little seeing his reflection in the mirror, Nora hiding his face in the side of his neck. His warm breath felt nice against his neck.. "Hmmm Nora?" he pressed. "You want to watch the movie again?" he asked trying to cheer Nora up a little. He felt stiff against himself. Nora let him go and headed for the doorway.

"Sure, I'll be down stairs" Nora mumbled. Kazuma made a face before stripping himself of his unwanted jacket tossing it in the sink before he fallowed the path Nora walked down to the living room. Nora had already restarted the movie and was sitting on the couch, though he wasn't watching the movie. He sat bent over himself his head in his hands. Kazuma briskly walked over to the couch, shadows flickering from the TV. Nora sat up and looked up at Kazuma, the teen moved over to him crawling onto the couch by Nora leaned forward on the palms of his hands to hiss his face.

"What?" Nora asked in confusion. Kazuma moved closer to him coiling his arms around his neck pushing him back onto the couch. "Kazuma?" Nora asked. The raven haired teen pressed his lips to Nora mouth. Cerberus moved his hands up to rub them along his back. Kazuma nip Nora bottom lip like the dog had done to him many times before. The human teen flicked out his tongue asking for entrance, immediately he was given it. Kazuma tried to enter Nora's mouth but the demon had other plans. He used his tongue to fight and tease Kazuma starting a battle for dominance. The teen tried to keep up but found himself trailing behind until he eventually gave in. He broke away gasping for air forgetting that he possessed a nose. His breath was labored as he looked down at Nora who was in no better condition. Nora's hands roamed Kazuma's red and black sweater, he slipped his hand under his two shirt groping his warm skin. Kazuma moaned at his touches roaming his skin. Nora looked up at him with a glazed expression a smile on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kazuma asked panting a little. Nora leaned up kissing Kazuma affectionately. "Tell me…you…" Nora trail off holding the scruff of Kazuma shirt.

"Tell you what?" Kazuma pressed. Nora nuzzled his neck breathing his hot breath against Kazuma's neck. "Tell me you love me" Kazuma moaned as Nora grazed the peek of his chest. "Mmm" Kazuma moaned pushed Nora back into the couch. He smirked down at him. "Make me" he challenged. Nora blinked before smirking up at him.

"Master Kaz-AHHH!" a women screamed, a glass shattered as it hit the wooden floor. Kazuma jumped falling off of the couch and Nora. The silver haired demon looked up seeing a young blushing maid. "I'm so sorry!" she said quickly. Kazuma sat up with a blank expression as the young and mentally scared maid ran out of the living room. Nora glanced over at the TV watching as the Movie reached the part were Marley knocked over the bag of food, having his master scramble over to picked up the bag. The yellow lab scrambling across the floor to eat the food.

Kazuma crawled back over Nora laying his head down on his chest to watch the movie with him. The demon wrapped his arms around his waist and watched the movie with Kazuma. This time it was Kazuma who fell asleep in the middle of the movie snoring gently on Nora who joined him in slumber near the end of the movie.

* * *

R & R thank you. Chu~! 3


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye Mortal world

Oh hello Chobi-Chan again. Did ya miss me? Teehee well here is the next installment of Gomanasai. I have to say I believe this is the shortest chapter I've ever done. (In other fics I've been known by my editor and friends to write ten page or mroe chapters XD) Any way this was a set up chapter for whats to come. So lets have a Poll remember to vote.

Tell me if you want to see a SEME Kazuma. (Seme meaning on top when you know) that would mean a UKE Nora. Let me now in a coment on the story what you'd like to see in teh near future

Chu~! Chobi-Chan out enjot the fic!!

* * *

Chapter eight: Goodbye mortal world

_Do you remember when you first made you bargain with the Dark Liege? She told you that the time had come, that the gate of disaster had been opened. And that the catalyst of change, chosen by fate herself was you. Mr. Kazuma Magari._

_Or words to that effect._

_But after all that excitement you became dissatisfied. Perhaps something was still missing. Right now you feel dissatisfied with your own power. _

_Did meeting the boss hurt you self esteem?…_

"Fight me Cerberus" Tyron challenged. Nora made a face of uncertainty standing by the rift in the earth. Knell smiled childishly like he usually did. "I told you next time we meet, I'd fight to you hearts content" Tyron growled as he drew his sword. "Now is that time. I hear that you're a mean doggy. Now lets see how tough Cerberus really is…"

"Sorry but our puppy's master isn't here" Knell teased. "Where'd Kazuma go?" he pressed smiling.

"How the hell should I know! He deserted me!" Nora grumbled. He didn't have the time for this. He was supposed to be training with Rivan to use his weapon but Kazuma ditched out of him again saying he'd be right back. Just like last time they tried to train. "And if I don't have any magical power, I can't form a magical weapon!" Nora yelled. "He said he'd be right back" he mumbled to himself clenching his fists. "That stupid human is really starting to piss me off" Nora complained.

"I forbid" Kazuma breathed heavily bent over his knees panting. When informed by the manager that someone used powerful magic near by, he had sprinted all the way back to where he had left his dog. Needless to say his fourteen year old body was exhausted from the run. "I…I always keep my word, I said I'd be right back didn't I?" Kazuma panted. Nora smiled slightly at him.

"contract holder, you have arrived. Well then…" Tyron put his hand on the hilt of his blade. "Let's begin" he called out as he charged at Nora.

"Igunisu magia, explosion flame fang" Nora said quickly.

"Wait" Kazuma snapped calmly having regain his composure after the very short brake. If Nora was to dense to remember then he would have to remind him. Though he acted annoyed by it. He didn't mind it. He made him feel like Nora needed him. Though he would never admit that. "Did you forget that he can slice through your magic?" Kazuma informed him rather quickly. "Simple attack magic won't do" Nora nodded in agreement turning back at the nearing demon.

"Then it's now or never, I declare magical weapon formation!" the silver haired demon called out.

"I approve" Kazuma allowed, Nora raised his hands having nothing form into his palms.

"It's no good" Nora gasped ducking just in time to dodge a slice from the blade only losing strands of hair. "Ugh" Nora stayed in a crouch position as Tyron changed his coarse of direction and kicked Nora, the silver haired demon blocked the attack with his arms. The force of the kick sent Nora skidding backwards through the dirt kneeling at Kazuma's feet. "Close one" he breathed nervously.

"Why are you holding back?" Tyron growled from across the field by the river. Kazuma reached down a bit, bending his knees to see if Nora was okay. "Why don't you release Cerberus?" the dark demon hissed. Kazuma stopped and glared at him. He wished he had enough magical power to knock Tyron on his ass for that one. "Show me your true power" he snapped. Kazuma growled to himself.

"Shu-" Nora held his hand up stopping Kazuma, the two toned human looked down at him with wide eyes. Nora stood back on his feet pushed Kazuma behind him. The human took that as a blow to his pride, Nora hadn't trusted him to fight beside him. But he shouldn't have been so surprised, he was only human after all. He was only human.

Tyron and Nora continued the dance, Nora receiving a blow to his upper shoulder earning a fresh wound.

"I declare magical weapon formation" Nora said as he moved back a little. Kazuma had every intention of approving but he was beaten to it.

"If you have no intention of fighting seriously then.." Tyron took a step forward. "Die!" he slashed his sword catching Nora in the chest with the air pressure instead of the blade. The stay dog flew backwards towards Kazuma.

"Nora-Inu" the human yelled reaching out to grab Nora in an effort to stop him from flying backwards. Needless to say Kazuma weak fourteen year old body hadn't done much and Nora drug him along bouncing across the ground until they crashed to a halt. Kazuma groaned as he rolled his stiff body into a sitting position behind Nora who laid on the ground.

"Stray dog" Kazuma asked.

"I'm not a stray dog" Nora mumbled as he forced himself to sit up on his knees breathing heavily from his injuries. Though he a demon, and this wasn't as bad as it had looked. The raven haired teen crawled over to Nora putting his hand on his shoulder's carefully.

"Are you hurt?" he pressed. Nora looked up at him.

"That's enough!" Tyron grumbled from the top of the hill. "Unless you bring out your real power, your not a worthy opponent" Tyron boasted. "Don't disappoint me Cerberus" he growled. Nora glared up at him still kneeling near Kazuma, who's hands were gently on his shoulders as he kneeled behind him. "I don't know why your being so stubborn but it's pointless"

"Just go home with your tail between your legs" Tyron added his beady eyes staring down at him. Kazuma felt Nora's shoulders tense up as something inside finally snapped. "I won't back down. I'd rather die" the silver haired demon growled. The two toned haired teen's eyes widened a little, as Nora finally stood up on his own. Kazuma still crouched on the ground behind him, he could only stare up at his back. "And if I do it'll be on my own terms. I won't regret it" the silver haired demon declared making Kazuma smile ever so slightly. "It's better then giving up, running away and being called a defeated dog!" Cerberus admitted with a glare in his dual colored eyes.

"I'm not just Cerberus, I'm me! And I choose how I live and how I die" Nora then closed his eyes, the dual iris's reopening shortly after. "And I've made my choice. I'll stay and fight, because…I have someone I want to protect…" he added with a small smile. Kazuma blinked a little astonished by his declaration on protecting him.

"Nor-"

"I'll believe it when I see it" Tyron grunted as he readied his blade for his final attack. Nora braced himself for the attack keeping Kazuma penned up behind him. This was it, it was now or never. "I declare magical weapon formation…"

"You've changed, stray dog" Kazuma mumbled as he slowly stood up behind Nora, the silver haired demon glanced back at him. "You used to brag about being the greatest. But now you've finally decided to be yourself. You're acknowledging your strengths and your weaknesses. The ability to change is an admirable attribute" Nora blinked still looking over his shoulder at him, a small smile breaking across his face.

Kazuma could only smirk smugly. "I've changed to because of you. You've made my life interesting and I want to thank you for that" Nora glanced over seeing Tyron was nearing.

"Kazuma, this ain't the time for sharing out feelings! He's out for blood" he snapped quickly, his desire to protect Kazuma was fueling him. "I declare magical weapon formation!" Nora declared holding out his palm.

"I won't run away either. You've shown me there are things worth standing for" Kazuma smiled to himself. Nora's face lit up his chin raised as he felt the stream again, the flow of magical energy. "And whatever the price. I'm willing to pay it" the rest of the resistance's faces lit up feeling the flow. Pouring in.

"And I approve" in his palm the energy gathered with a loud crack and weapon had appeared, the energy knocking a startled Tyron into the river.

"Yeah! You see that Kazu, I did…" he turned seeing Kazuma holding a watch in his hands. Kazuma looked up at him and gave him one last final smile before he clicked the top of the watch sounding a soft click. "Kazu?"

"Goodbye Nora, I…" he began trying to find the right words as he slowly disintegrated. He didn't have much time left. "I…love you" Nora's eyes widened as he continued to evaporate. He quickly reached out to grab him, Kazuma slowly lifted his hand. Their fingers interlocking before the final moment. "Kazuma?"

"You'd better watch out Nora-Inu" Kazuma teased one last time before he completely vanished, the watch fell on the grass below. He stood frozen for the longest time staring down at the watch. He heard some one yelling in the background his mind to far way to hear it. He slowly reached down to brush his fingers of the solid metal of the pocket watch.

"Nora-san! Nora-san" Hirasaka panted as she ran up to him in a small kimono. Nora crouched in the grass holding the watch loosely in his hands. "Nora-san" she said again. Nora gripped the watch in his fist as he stood up.

"What the hell happened?" he asked to shocked to ask anything else. The middle school girl looked down at her feet. "Do you know what happened Hirasaka?"

"Nora…come with me" she mumbled.

---

"Mr. Kazuma Migari is currently indisposed" a man with a Mohawk said with a grin. Nora blinked stupidly, his wound having been tended to and bandaged for recovery.

"He's been disposed of?"

"No, no you idiot." the man sighed. "He's in training and can't be disturbed. And since my business is information, either ask a question or get out" he snapped. "I can tell you anything you want to know, for the right price:" he bartered with a smirk. Nora wasn't amused. He thought about anything he needed to ask, he wanted to see Kazuma. He wanted to know where he was, but he doubted he had anything thing to trade with. He was frustrated with the fact. He held his head trying to think, the man smirked. "Hey…Kazuma left you something, he told me to give it to you before he began his training" he sighed handing him an ugly envelope. It was pink with clouds and stars.

Nora raised an eyebrow at the man. "I'm guessing he got the envelope from you?"

"Listen you ungrateful punk, do you want the letter or not?" he grumbled. The silver haired demon took the letter and started to carefully open it. His senses catching the delightful smell of Kazuma. Hirasaka, though she would never say it out loud, was a little jealous that Kazuma had went out of his way to quickly write up an explanation for Nora.

_Dear Nora-Inu_

_I apologize for leaving you alone. I fear it may be a long time before we see each other again. I'm sorry I can't write much more, I don't have much time. Writing this letter is hard, because I always hated saying goodbye. I hated being told goodbye and I hate saying it. Maybe see you later would suffice, at least some one would subconsciously promise to see me again. I'm rambling, its unlike me._

_I guess finding the right words, getting my thoughts together, are harder then I had imagined. What I'm trying to say it really. It isn't goodbye. I could never leave you, not after what you've done for me. The sacrifices you had to make. I wanted to say. Thanks for putting up with me, I know I can be tad over bearing. Thank you for understanding and seeing what no one else could see. Nora I love you. I wanted you to know that. I love you with all my heart._

_I had to give up a suitable amount, I know. And when I return. I may not be…quite the way you remember me. But. I'll still love you._

_So see you later Nora._

_Sincerely yours: Kazuma Migari_

Nora carefully read over the letter a few times. He was still so confused but felt more relaxed that he had been left with a temporary closure. He held the letter in his hands with a small content smile on his face. "Oh yeah, and Mr. Kazuma Migari paid another price to get you the information you wanted" the man added giving him another tacky envelope. Nora took it consciously.

"What else did Kazuma-sama pay?" Hirasaka asked worriedly. Already knowing what else Kazuma had to pay to get this far. The man smirked. "He told me the nature of he and Cerberus relationship, hence the love letter right Nora boy?" he mocked. The silver haired demon growled at him. "Hey back off pervert" Nora snapped. The man held his hands up defensively.

"Come on now, I was just curious as to who the infamous Cerberus was nailing. At that the man with booze written on his forehead got knocked in the head by Nora. "Ouch damn you"

Nora turned his back on him sitting on the seat. Hirasaka stayed quiet in the corner holding a first aid kit.

"And your one to be calling me a pervert, Mr. Kazuma's only fourteen and you already fucked him, your quite a the dog" he laughed rubbing his head earning a death glare from Nora. "But hey when he comes back he'll be waaaay over the legal limit, but I wonder if Nora only has an attraction to little boys will he even like Kazuma then?"

"Nosey bastard" Nora grumbled turning back to him. "If your curious then just ask, don't use manipulation to get your answers. Don't talk like Kazuma, cause then I might mistake you for being cute" Nora offered having his weapon drawn an din the mans face.

The man smirked at him. "Point taken Mr. tough guy" Hirasaka smiled to herself. Though it hurt that Kazuma belonged to some one else, she was truly happy for him. To finally have some one who cared about him that much.

"Kazuma would be touched to hear that" Nora smirked.

"Nah, he'd hit me over the head for embarrassing him or saying such a stupid thing" he argued.

'_Kazuma…I…I don't know why you chose to vanish like this. Or where you even are for that matter but…I'll wait for you…I'll patiently await your return…and when you finally chose…or are able to…I'm going…to smack you over the head for worrying me'_


End file.
